


Mistress Hubble and Miss I'm-so-magical

by SewingCircle



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Slow Burn, a bit of mystery it appears, first meetings and then more, maybe so, okay it may turn a bit depressing, probably very fluffy, the story is kinda developing on its own, will this turn into a corona quarantine story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewingCircle/pseuds/SewingCircle
Summary: I've already posted this elsewhere but recently re-discovered it and maybe I'll even continue this story which was originally supposed to be a short one-shot. But we all need more fluffy femslash am I right ;)
Relationships: Hardbroom/Julie Hubble
Comments: 28
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this elsewhere but recently re-discovered it and maybe I'll even continue this story which was originally supposed to be a short one-shot. But we all need more fluffy femslash am I right ;)

The first time they meet Julie can’t help but instantly notice how this woman all dressed in black looks at her. An infuriating smirk on her lips and eyes saying “You don’t belong here” which doesn’t make it easier that she still can’t get her head around the idea that Mildred, her little Mildred, joined a school for witches.

“So you’re magic, and all the teachers are magic, and the girls learn…magic?”

“I see where Mildred gets her quick wits, Mistress Hubble.”

There is something in the way in which this woman pronounces her name, slow, a deliberate tease.  
“Alright, Misses I’m-so-magical, if you think you’re so much better than me, how about conjuring up some manners?”

Although Hecate would never tell anyone, she is secretly impressed that this non-magical woman dares to speak to her like that. It is certainly a refreshing change. Normally people are too scared around her to say anything more than a quick “Yes, Miss Hardbroom!” before disappearing as fast as possible. But not this woman. This woman looks her straight in the eyes and makes it clear that she is a force to be reckoned with, despite being non-magical.

Some weeks have passed since the beginning of the school year and the students have a free afternoon with permission to visit their families.

“And how is that teacher of yours doing, this Miss…Harshdoom?”

“Mum!” Mildred starts laughing and then corrects her mother. “Miss Hardbroom is strict as always, she seems to hate me in particular cause I’m not from a witching family but Enid and Maud help me a lot so it’s okay.”

“Well I know how clumsy my little girl can be sometimes.” Julie winks at Mildred who just managed to get flour all over the kitchen table.

“Not fair you taking HB’s side! And you asked me to help with the cake!”

“I just wanted to spend some time with you on your day off, and you can take the cake with you when you go. Share with your friends, eh? Maybe Miss Hardbroom would also like a piece”, she teases her daughter who seems to freeze even at the thought of offering her teacher some homemade cake.

  
Maybe she should have tried since HB is in a bad mood, worse than usual, and shouts at everybody except at Ethel of course. At first it seems like she just wants to ignore Mildred’s bubbling cauldron but the fear that the girl might blow up the potions lab, again, makes her stop.

“And what do you think is this?”

“An invisibility potion…Miss?”

“Are you asking me or are you stating a fact, Mildred Hubble?”

“Definitely an invisibility potion! I think…”

Hecate is visibly turning red at the sound of her words.

“You think? Didn’t your mother teach you anything about self-confidence? Even if a potion doesn’t turn out like it’s supposed to be, you have to show that you put everything you have into making it and that you are convinced of its success! And now take this mess out of my sight!”  
When the lesson is over, Mildred is still scrubbing her kettle, trying very hard to erase every speck of pondweed or mashed maggots. She almost climbs into the kettle which is turned sideways and therefore doesn’t notice her teacher’s presence. Hecate has calmed down a bit, now that all the noise is gone, and looks at the girl with something resembling a smile on her lips.   
“One would imagine you were a bit more confident in yourself with a mother like you have.”  
“What?” Mildred crawls out of the cauldron and bumps her head in the process. “Did you say something about my mum?”

“Oh, only that she seems very self-assured. And I heard her say not to be afraid of that potions woman no matter how scary she might be.”

Mildred desperately wishes her mum wouldn’t have walked her back to school yesterday evening, but even more than that she wishes to disappear into the ground. Or turn into a frog. Anything to avoid looking at Miss Hardbroom.

“I, uhm, sorry Miss Hardbroom, she didn’t mean to, well, I sometimes talk too much and she must have heard…something wrong?” Now she dares to look up but to her surprise the teacher does not look angry. Is that a smile? But it is a sad smile somehow and Mildred is suddenly not afraid of this woman.  
Hecate looks at her, just looks, without the usual judgement, and then waves her hand to dismiss the girl. Her friends are still waiting for her outside and instantly fire questions at her. Did she get extra detention? Does she have to clean up after everybody for two weeks? 500 lines, surely! But Mildred just shakes her head and is unusually quiet for the rest of the evening.

The second time they meet is on Hallow’s Eve. Miss Cackle has decided to hold a parent-inclusive Halloween party to strengthen the bond between the families and the school. From the moment the invitation arrives, Julie is kind off freaking out about the festivities.

“What if I have nothing to talk to the other parents about? What if nobody even wants to talk to a non-magic person? And what should I wear? Do you have a spare cloak or something?”

“Mum, it’s gonna be fine”, laughs Mildred. “If HB could see you right now, making such a fuss, you ‘self-assured woman’ you, she’d probably change her mind.”

“Change her mind about what? Millie, what do you mean?” Julie’s voice rises a few notes and Mildred realizes she has made a mistake.

“Nothing mum, just something HB said. By the way, Maud’s and Enid’s parents can’t wait to meet you so you definitely have to come!”

Her mother seems to be a bit calmer, as far as Mildred can see through the mirror. They chat about school stuff and how the neighbour’s dog has escaped again and are about to say goodbye, when Julie suddenly starts to hem and haw. “So, about Miss Hardbroom, did she really say that?”

“Well, yeah, she wanted to lecture me that I should behave more like you I guess, more confident. She was kinda nice in that moment, still don’t know why.”

“Alright…well, see you Saturday then!” And Julie leaves the room before Mildred can find out why she asked.

The girls have spent all day decorating the big hall and the entrance and Miss Cackle has allowed some of the older pupils to help in the kitchen. That is why the food resembles old fingers and bloody eyeballs, and the Witches Brew has been enhanced by a bit more alcohol than intended. Everywhere you go you see girls playing tricks on each other and parents standing in small groups, talking. Mildred takes another look across the room and Enid slaps her on the shoulder. “Hey, your mum’s fine! See, I bet my mum is showing her some embarrassing pictures of my first broomstick lesson now…”   
“If you say so…” But Mildred smiles. She hadn’t shown her mother how nervous she has been, one freaked out Hubble is enough, but now everything is going really well. Her friends’ parents had warmly welcomed her mother and now they seem to have a good time, chatting and laughing, so Mildred feels comfortable in leaving Julie alone. There is one trick the girls really want to play on Sybil and her friends before the night is over and they haven’t found them yet.

It is true, Julie enjoys talking to the Spellbodys and the Nightshades. They are nice people, very different from each other but open-minded and not at all disrespectful towards Julie like some other parents in the room. Nevertheless, she can’t help but sneak a few glances towards the woman in black who is standing almost in the shadows of a corner. She hasn’t moved since Julie started to watch her and nobody approaches her. Hecate looks almost like a statue, a beautiful one admittedly, except when she raises an eyebrow and has to visibly hold herself back when some girls near hear are fooling around with a jumping pumpkin. She seems so detached from the world around her it is no wonder nobody tries to talk to her. She looks lonely.

“Excuse me for a bit, I’ll be back later, alright?” Julie gives the others a smile and disappears into the crowd. First she needs some encouragement. She would not admit it, but she also feels intimidated by Miss Hardbroom. Back when the teacher talked to her disrespectfully she answered back almost out of reflex and to defend Mildred, but this is a different situation. She almost downs one cup of Witches Brew and shudders due to the bitter aftertaste. With two new cups in her hands she makes her way across the increasingly filled hall. You got this, Julie. You are confident and never have a problem with making small-talk. Say something intelligent.

“Want a cuppa?”

Hecate is too surprised that somebody actually came up to her that it takes a few seconds for her to notice the hand holding a steaming cup under her nose. She takes it and looks at the blonde woman standing in front of her. Julie blushes under the intense stare and searches for something better to say when Hecate opens her mouth.

“Thank you, mistress Hubble.”

“It’s Julie. Well, I don’t know if you do this first-name thing and mistress sounds actually quite nice, but, uhm, anyway, how are you?”

Hecate lets a tiny smile escape. This woman is adorable in a way, talking too much and blushing again, and now she is looking at her like she actually wants to have an answer.  
“I am…I don’t like so much noise, or crowds, so, could be better.” She doesn’t know why she is telling her that. Almost a stranger, also the mother of her problem child Mildred Hubble, and a non-magical person! But her eyes are kind and she is the only one that came to speak to her.   
“I’m not one for big crowds either”, Julie admits and nibbles on her drink. “Wanna go somewhere more quiet?”

Hecate’s eyes widen just a tiny bit but Julie notices and quickly adds: “I didn’t mean it that way, I just, I…oh you know!” It really is cute and the witch is tempted to tease her more, but then she just turns around and opens the door leading to the hallway.

“Well, are you coming?”


	2. Chapter 2

The party noise grows dimmer and dimmer the more they move away from the main hall. Hecate almost transports them magically to her room but holds herself back just in time. She often forgets that not everybody is as used to this as she is, especially if you’re non-magical, and somehow she does not want to scare Julie. Not after she has approached her which must have taken some courage. Hecate knows how other people react to her, how intimidating she looks. She has gotten so used to it that it is difficult to be any other way and so she normally keeps up her usual façade of the strict teacher who wants to be left alone. Who is lonely. There is a difference between the two but the sad fact is that the first often leads to the second and after having built a certain reputation, new pupils don’t even try to get to know her anymore. Why should they when as soon as they set foot on Cackle’s grounds they are told by older girls to fear the scary potions teacher who is quick to give out detention. Parents aren’t much different. Either they are young enough to have attended the school themselves or they have heard a lot from their children and only call the school when they want to complain. It doesn’t help that Hecate hates mingling with the parents at festivities like the one that’s currently in session. What would they talk about? How do you even start a conversation like that? Oh yes, your daughter Imogen has once again failed even a Level A vanishing potion while almost flooding my lab, isn’t that amusing? Plus she can hear the others whispering about her, making comments, laughing, so why even try. She would completely stay away from any official celebrations were it not for Ada’s pleas that she at least show up for a little while.

“Sooo, where are we going?”, a voice inquires nervously. She had almost forgotten the blonde woman walking next to her. Julie smiles, seeing the teacher jump a little. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. You know, I’ve never seen much of the castle, care to show me around a little? I find it’s easier to talk while walking than when you’re just sitting somewhere, having to face the other person all the time, like on a date in a coffee shop and then there’s a pause in the conversation and it’s getting awkward…and now I’m rambling again, sorry!”

The younger woman covers her face with her hands and lets out a sigh, then she cautiously takes a look at Hecate who has not said anything so far.

“Ok, I guess it can also get awkward when you’re walking and talking, or not talking…”

A deep breath.

“I…I don’t do this a lot”, Hecate admits and immediately wonders if she shared too much.

“What? Luring a single woman away from her daughter and the fun of chaotic Halloween festivities in the Great Hall? I am shocked!”

A small chuckle escapes the teacher’s lips before she can compose herself again.

“Is it possible that you are a bit drunk, mistress Hubble?”

“I told you to call me Julie! And I am not, not really, since our drinks here are still quite full, eh?”

Both look down at their hands, almost surprised to find they’re still each holding a cup of Witches Brew.

“Well, I have never understood the need to have this…drink at every party”, Hecate eyes the dark liquid sceptically.

“What do you prefer then? No, let me guess! Wine. Red wine.”

“… That is correct.”

“Hah!” Julie pounds her first in the air and looks a lot like her daughter in that moment. “Do witches have special wine?”

“We…I brew my own kind of currant wine, there are lots of bushes growing in one corner of the school gardens.” Suddenly alert she turns to the other woman and adds: “Do not tell your daughter that I make myself alcoholic beverages, this would spread around the girls like wildfire!”

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m not telling anybody”, Julie puts her hand lightly on Hecate’s arm who instinctively takes a step back. The two look at each other. It is once again the blonde one who breaks the silence.

“Maybe I can try your wine someday.”

As soon as the two have returned to the hall, the one is cornered by her daughter.

“Mum! Where have you been, I’ve been worried!”

Only now does Mildred seem to notice Miss Hardbroom next to her mother and she frowns.

“Millie, I was just-“

“Your mother appeared to have gotten lost in the hallways and I escorted her back to the party”, Hecate intervenes. “Now if you would excuse me.” And away she goes, leaving a very confused Julie behind. Why did she lie? But she doesn’t get much time to think about is since Mildred already pulls her towards the circle which is now forming in the middle of the room. It’s some sort of tradition, the girl explains, a dance mirroring the circle of the moon and the unity of the witching community. Young and old mingle and hold hands while Miss Cackle reads some classic chants. With Mildred on the one side and a red-haired fifth-grader on the other, Julie becomes part of the circle. She only half listens to her daughter, throwing searching looks around the room but there are too many people crowding together. Still, she is sure she would have detected Hecate, the tall black figure standing like a beacon of quietude in the midst of all this chaos. She would have seen her, were she there. But she’s not. Must have slipped out the door the moment Julie was taken over by her daughter, not even saying goodbye. There are only very few occasions where parents are invited into the school and Julie wonders when she will get a chance to see the strange witch again.

-

The days grow darker but not colder, winter is holding back this year. Quite a few of the girls get caught staring longingly out of the windows during lessons and secretly looking up spells to make it snow until Miss Cackle is forced to say some words about not fiddling with the forces of nature. The winter holidays are a relief both for the girls and their teachers and the school becomes eerily quiet for two weeks. Most of them have gone home to stay with their respective families and only a handful of inhabitants remains in the castle. A fire is always burning in the room adjoining the kitchen and everybody is free to help themselves to some meals whenever they feel like it. Miss Drill has stayed on, murmuring a bit about her annoying brother and his rich wife having invited their parents for the holidays, but she spends most of her time practicing new broomstick routines to teach to the girls for their next display. The old couple looking after the gardens doesn’t have much to do at this time of the year and the two are seldom seen far from their little cottage which is located on the edge of the school property. This leaves Miss Hardbroom walking the empty corridors, daily checking all the doors and windows, feeding the kittens who are still too young to be separated from their mothers. Waiting. She would never admit this to anybody, but after a few days of quiet reading, of deep-cleaning her potions lab, she does miss the usual chatter of the girls. How they are laughing with each other when they don’t know their teacher is right around the corner, how their faces light up when they have actually managed to brew a potion the correct way. One more week to go.

_-_

_I don’t know what it is exactly about this woman that makes me so nervous whenever she’s around. Ask any of the girls and they could accurately pinpoint their feelings, tracing them back to Miss Hardbroom’s harsh comments in class, to the possibility of her materialising in front of you without a warning, to her cold eyes that always seem to notice your mistakes. It is not difficult to be nervous in her presence when you are her student. So why do I feel this way?_

Julie sighs and puts her locks up in a messy ponytail, missing half of the strands of unruly hair but she does not even notice. Trying to focus on her current art project, a patchwork quilt made out of old shirts of Mildred’s, is already hard enough without thinking about her daughter’s strangely alluring teacher. Alluring? Who put that word in her mind? She must have read too many cheap romance novels lately. But it’s been raining for over a week now, through the whole of Christmas and New Year’s, and this does have an effect on her. Although being well acquainted with the people at her current job, a bakery, she does not have an actual friend around who could distract her. At least Mildred is visiting for the holidays and the two have spent most of the rainy days baking cookies or cuddling on the sofa with books and old movies. This morning, Millie decided to go to the local library to do some research for a school project, something about the invention of electricity and possible magical involvement, although Julie is unsure whether her daughter will find much on the latter. It is quiet in the small flat and Julie follows the path of a raindrop on her window with a finger. There have been some strange rumours lately about a new sort of virus spreading in other countries and it might even reach Britain, so people on television say. Julie normally doesn’t pay much attention to the news, most of the time the things politicians decide don’t affect her that much and she need not worry about educational changes since Cackle’s Academy obeys different laws. Witching laws. However, more and more customers of the little bakery have started to talk about the risk of infections and there has been a small decline in sales lately. If this goes on much longer it might have consequences for the workers and Julie very well knows that she sometimes talks back to rude customers which is not really appreciated by her boss. Smile more, Julie, don’t respond to their sexist comments, he says. Although he does not actually call the comments sexist, to him they are just normal things men say to the women who are in a position of service to them and it makes Julie sometimes so angry. But she cannot quit another job, not with the rent increasing by the year and with Mildred still needing new material and clothes. And what about that vacation she promised?

Suddenly a loud thumping noise is heard from the hallway, accompanied by the surprised shriek of her neighbour’s cat. Before Julie can even get up to inquire what the commotion is all about, a key is turned in the front doors lock and said door swings open to reveal a grinning Mildred and a far less enthusiastic looking Miss Hardbroom, both of them dripping wet and leaving stains on the carpet floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the corona-timeline a bit so it fits better to my story idea, therefore Britain is hit by the virus already in January, sorry Brits. It won't get too heavy, don't worry, this fanfic is supposed to be a distraction from real life after all ;)  
> I'm updating whenever I finish a chapter, at the moment I'm really in the mood for writing but we'll see how it goes^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all well and making the best out of the current situation, wherever this may find you! On that note, my inbox is always open if anybody wants to simply chat a little to distract themselves :)  
> I will try to update weekly from now on.  
> Take care!

“Good day, Mistress Hubble.”

“Good day, Miss Hardbroom.” Julie doesn’t even bother addressing the fact that they used to talk on first-name basis, somehow sensing the teacher’s reluctance to do so in front of her pupil. Talking of which, the girl has already hopped inside the flat, one yellow welly off, pulling hard on the other. Julie grabs Mildred’s arm to steady her before an accident like the one two days earlier repeats itself. With her free hand she makes a welcoming gesture to the woman who has by now magical dried herself which makes Julie wonder why she even got wet in the first place. Surely witches know a spell to shield them from the rain.

“Now come in, you, and I’ll put a kettle on. Ghastly weather, isn’t it?”

Whatever the reason for the teacher’s visit, it had to wait till they all had a nice hot cup of tea. The blonde woman gives her daughter orders to clear the table and search for some not already half eaten biscuits while she herself hastily retreats to the small kitchen. Take a deep breath, Julie. Yes, the woman you are kinda fantasizing about sits now on your sofa. No big deal. Just bring her a cup of tea. Tea. Does she even like tea? Do witches drink tea? On that thought Mildred enters, pulling up a chair to get some clean mugs from the upper shelf.

“Millie love, do you know if Miss Hardbroom drinks tea?”

Amused at the sight of her mother, fidgeting around with sugar and a can of milk, Mildred is tempted to tease her a bit.

“Nah, normally they have just have hot water with dried frog eggs and a bit of snail slime on top…I’m kidding, mum! Tea’s fine!”

She vanishes before getting hit with a dish towel. Julie sighs, tries to calm herself as well as she can and then follows with the tea-pot. Time to find out what brought the witch to her doorstep in a weather like this.

She has to suppress a chuckle, seeing how awkwardly Hecate barely sits on the family’s old couch, a speck of blackness amidst all the colourful handmade quilts and cushions. However, she finds she kind of likes the sight.

“How do you take your tea?”

Probably simple without any sweetener.

“I…one piece of sugar, please. Thank you.”

The witch lowers her eyes to the cup, missing how Mildred shares a small grin with her mum. There seems to be a softer side after all.

“So, now, what brings you here? I hope everything is alright with Millie?”

Julie is proud of herself of neither spilling tea on her guest and of producing two coherent sentences in a row. She grabs her own cup with both hands, taking the warmth in to calm her fluttering nerves.

“Well, yes, for once your daughter is not in any trouble. This is about something else. Have you heard of the outbreak of this virus, COVID-19?”, Hecate decides to get straight to the point and continues after an affirmative nod, “I don’t know how much information has already spread among the non-magical population but networks among witches work a bit faster. This virus will affect all areas of daily life, institutions will close soon, and Miss Cackle has decided to start already with the academy. Since everybody is with their families at the moment due to the holidays, she said it might be best to not let students return to school at all for a while before the situation gets worse. The other parents will be noticed later today but since you are not as connected to…our world as them, Miss Cackle felt it was best to explain to you everything in person.”

Here she is interrupted by Julie who by now has gotten over her nerves and is bubbling with questions.

“Wait, what do you mean? Total shut down? And how long will the school be closed? Shouldn’t I tell my neighbours about your new information?”

“It is commendable of you to think of the other humans but some discreet delegations of the magic council will deal with that. We do have connections between both communities and will see that everybody is informed as soon as possible. Now, as to how long, we…are not sure”, Hecate falters, “it might be weeks, it might even be longer.”

“No school for weeks? Awesome!”, Mildred grins and scoots closer to her mum.

“Not so fast, Mildred Hubble. I did not say that. School will continue after the holidays as planned, however, we will have to reorganize everything so that students can work and send in their assignments from home. That brings me to the second reason why I came here in person. In contrast to most witching families, your home is not, well, adequately equipped for home schooling. I must add that you are not the only ones and Miss Cackle has decided to open the academy to all families who apply for relocation during these trying times. We will know how many that will be tomorrow evening, however, if you could already come with me now that would be appreciated so I can spend the rest of the week preparing the school for the others.”

“Come with you? You mean, move into the school? Me too?”

“As I don’t think that you would want to be separated from your daughter without any chance of meeting for an indefinite amount of time, I suggest that yes, you will move as well”, Hecate adds drily.

“But what about my job? I can’t just leave, and we need the money!”

“This is for both of your safety, and all shops will probably close very soon anyway.”

Silence hangs over the room. Julie goes through everything she’s just heard once more in her head, pushing a rising feeling of panic aside. If even Hecate thinks it’s better to leave, then the situation must be serious; the witch is not prone to behave irrationally. Normally. And she would probably also not invite her favourite chaos student back to school in the middle of the holidays, losing some surely long awaited days of quiet solitude.

“Alright, we’ll come with you. Can you, can you give us a minute to decide what to pack?”

Suddenly, after all the important information have been transmitted, Hecate finds herself in the reality of what this means. Somehow it had not occurred to her that going to help Mildred and her mother transfer back to the castle with their luggage would mean that she is to sit on their sofa for close to an hour, sipping tea and sneaking glances around the room when nobody is watching her. She has agreed to give the Hubbles as much time as they need, after all, who knows how the situation will develop and for how long they will have to stay at school. Clothes fly around, pencils and other artistic material are collected from a variety of curious places like lampshades or out of kitchen shelves, and Hecate cannot help but wonder at this small family. If she herself had to pack her most essential things, she would need maybe fifteen minutes to get a few changes of clothes and an assortment of basic potion ingredients together, filling two bags at maximum. She does not have many precious belongings, only the clock which she daily wears on a chain, and some letters Pippa sent to her after they both had graduated. But this, this looks like they’re practically moving! Since Mildred is not advanced enough to transfer herself to get some more things from the flat, the two decide that packing too much is better than too less. However, finally the last suitcase is closed, not without Mildred violently pushing it shut while her mum sat on it, and some sense of quietude descends on the three women as they now eye this assortment of bags and bundles in the middle of the living room.

“Are you sure you have packed enough?”

Hecate lifts an eyebrow and meets the surprised look of the two Hubbles.

“Did you…did you just make a joke?”

“Possibly.”

Julie’s clear laughter fills the room and even the witch allows a smile to appear on her face. With a small hand gesture she sends the luggage to the castle’s main hall, then she turns to the others.

“Now, please hold tight to me and I will transfer us. Don’t let go.”

Mildred opens her mouth to ask where they might end up if they let go but a stern look silences her instantly. So she just grabs Hecate’s left arm with both of her hands and lets her eyes wander one last time around the cosy living room. Her mother takes a deep breath, scared of the transporting, Hecate thinks. Suddenly she feels a warm hand taking hold of her own and, to her surprise, a faint blush appears on the blonde woman’s cheeks. Wrapping her fingers around the hand and squeezing it lightly, Hecate finds that this touch is not altogether unpleasant. And only a second later the three arrive safely at Cackle’s.

Mildred instantly bounces off, loading herself with a rucksack and some smaller bags and only then turns towards her teacher.

“I can go to my room, can’t I?”, she asks.

“Yes, you may stay there, for now. If too many girls from your quarter of the castle also choose to return we will have to rearrange a bit, we will know more tomorrow. I will show your mother to her room, dinner is at six.”

“It’s alright, Millie love, I’ll see you later!”, Julie picks up a fallen teddy and stuffs it in one of her daughter’s bags. The girl seems to debate with herself whether she can really leave her mum with Miss Hardbroom but a smile seems to reassure her and she vanishes as quickly as she can with all her baggage.

“Now, if you follow me…”

“On one condition.”

“Being?” Hecate doesn’t know whether to be irritated or amused by this woman.

“That you call me Julie again, at least when we’re alone. get it if you don’t want to appear too family when Millie’s around but if I’m going to live here now, I don’t want us to be like strangers, alright?”

“I…Yes. Julie.” And after a pause she adds: “Don’t bother about your luggage, I will transfer it to the room. This way.”

Not many words are spoken between the two on their way through the castle’s old halls and as soon as Julie has entered her designated room does the witch disappear in a puff of purple smoke. It might have been amusing were it not for the fact that both were secretly sorry to see the other go. Left on her own to unpack her bags, the blonde woman wonders if she had done something wrong. Something to anger the witch who had seemed so glad that someone approached her at the party two months back and who now appeared almost as distant to her as towards the girls.

The sound of a gong echoes magically enhanced through the school. It is six o’clock in the evening and the Hubbles as well as the remaining staff comes together to eat in the now strangely empty dining hall. Most of the teachers have returned by now to help with the organisation of creating both take-home exercises and getting rooms ready for whoever will choose to relocate to the academy in the days to come. Everybody is talking at the same time, telling the others how they first reacted on hearing the news, the precautions their families were taking, and how on earth they would manage to somehow get on with the normal curriculum. In the midst of all this chaos Julie is quietly sipping her pumpkin soup, letting her gaze wander from witch to witch, trying to take in as much as she can. The others have given her a warm welcome but by now seem to have forgotten about her presence at the table. She’s okay with that, preferring to watch while she is still getting used to her new home. Temporary home. It is so different from her cosy little flat and she is definitely not used to eating with a whole table full of other people. Yes, she likes being around people, generally, but this will take some time to get used to. Since Mildred went away to this boarding school, many meals have been eaten with the sole company of her trusty TV. Mildred. The girl is chatting with Miss Drill, talking about some extra flying lessons and if they already know which other pupils will return. She won’t have to worry about her daughter, Julie thinks with a smile, Millie will see this as an adventure. No normal lessons, an almost empty castle to roam around in, and her mum staying at the school. Other children would probably shudder at the latter, but Julie remembers the smile on Mildred’s face when she realized that her mother would be around every day. They had lived with only each other as family for so long and both had suffered from the separations, although Julie took care to never let Mildred see how lonely she really felt at times.

Dinner is over, plates and cutlery fly off to the kitchen which startles Julie so much she almost jumps out of her chair and after her empty bowl. With a red face and an apologetic smile does she sit down again. Magic everywhere, another aspect which she will have to get used to. Better sooner than later as to avoid other embarrassing scenes. When she finally looks up, she catches Hecate’s eyes. Only for a split second, then the witch gets up and vanishes. Everything is already planned for the next day so she saw apparently no need to further stick around after the meal.

“Mum, I wanna see where you’re staying! Come on!”

Julie, thankful for the interruption of her thoughts, gets up from the table as well, playfully tugging at one of her daughter’s braids.

“Let’s hope I find my way back at all, how do you not get lost in this castle?”

“Oh, it’s not so bad after a while. Do you remember in which direction you left the entrance hall?”

After some trial and error and several wrong turns do the two finally end up in a familiar hallway. Julie checks the tapestry on the wall.

“Yes, black cats and lots of trees, this is it! And I think my room was the one over there, the last one. Hm? Something wrong, love?”

“Mum…Are you sure? This part is normally quite empty and Miss Drill said they will prepare some rooms near the library for all guests…”

“Yeah, I’m sure…See!”

The door opens to the bedroom Julie remembers, with a dark green quilt thrown over the bed and some fresh flowers illuminated by the light of the setting sun.

“Why, what’s wrong with this room? I think it’s really lovely, and you can see the garden and parts of the forest from the windows.”

“Well, this…this is the corridor where HB lives."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears, I hope you're holding up and can maybe even enjoy some nice days in the sun, wherever you are. To those who celebrate, have a lovely Easter holiday!

This first evening, Mildred stays for a while at her mother’s new place. There is even a comfortably sized sofa complete with an array of cushions and blankets, snuggly positioned in one corner of the room with windows on each side. On the small table in front of it, Julie has put down some water and cookies. She snuck the glasses up from the dinner buffet, however, she misses her tea in the evening already. Pulling a stack of paper and some pens out of one of her still not fully unpacked bags, she starts writing down some things to ask somebody the next day. Would it be possible to make some tea without walking – and probably getting lost on the way – all the way down to the kitchen?

“Mum, you lost again!”

Mildred grins, putting down her cards and gleefully counting how many points she earned this round.

“Oh it’s no use tonight, my head is too full! Let’s call it a day, love, won’t we?”

Julie beckons her daughter to come closer and opens her already dishevelled looking braids. Gliding through the dark strands of hair with her fingers, she looks suddenly very quiet.

“What’re you thinking of?”

“Hm?”

“You were looking right though me, like you didn’t even see me.”

“I’m just tired, that’s all. Now, off to bed, I’m sure HB won’t like you staying so late in my room.”

Some rolled eyes are the only answer. Still, the girl throws back the dark flowery blanket and makes her way towards the door.

“Night mum, I love you! Shall I pick you up for breakfast?”

“That’d be great! Otherwise there’ll only be cold porridge there when I finally arrive”, laughs Julie, but it is a bit forced. Mildred seems to ponder whether to say more but then vanishes around the corner, closing the door as she goes.

Julie closes her eyes and sighs. She is tired, yes, but that’s not it. She knows she doesn’t have to worry about Mildred, the girl will be fine, more than that, with her mum now living in the school she herself so loves. But what about after. There will be an after, a time when this virus is no more, or at least there will be vaccines and proper measures against new infection. She believes that doctors and scientists will manage this crisis somehow. And then, at this day in the unknown future where things start to get back to normal, what will she do then? She has no illusions about keeping her job in the bakery, she will be lucky if she even gets some weeks of paid sick leave before they can fire her. And in the meantime she is stuck here in this enormous castle, a non-magical woman in the midst of witches. In her mind are still the looks with which other parents had regarded her at the Halloween celebration. Unworthy of being there, inferior to the witching community. Not all think of that, but most of them do.

She walks towards a window, not seeing much in the darkness surrounding the castle. The flowers in their glass vase emit a delicious scent and they do not seem to have suffered at all after being cut. The corridor where HB lives. Her daughter’s confused exclamation comes back to mind. Did the other woman put these flowers here and prepare the room for her? No, probably somebody of the staff did this, although it is curious that she has been sent here instead of the wing where the other visitors are supposed to stay. She takes up the translucent vase and puts it down on the small table next to her bed. Either way, this room already appears a bit more friendly and as she slips under the dark quilt she thinks that maybe she won’t be so lonely here after all.

-

True to her word, Mildred collects her mother for breakfast the next morning. That she barges in and practically jumps on the bed at half past six was not how Julie imagined it but her daughter grins at her so excitedly, practically bursting with news, that she can’t be mad for long.

“Mum, guess what? Enid is coming to stay at Cackle’s! Her parents are too busy with some mirror campaigns, something about entertaining people who are stuck home, and now they decided to send her here since they properly tutor her anyway and she’d rather stay with me! I’m so glad! Not that her parents don’t have much time for her, of course, but then I’ve got at least one of my friends back and we’re gonna have so much fun!”

Mildred chatters on while Julie stretches with a groan and then gets out of bed. Her clothes are still not fully unpacked so she grabs some pieces from the top of the pile and changes into them, grateful for having brought her favourite comfy cardigan. It’s a bit cold inside the academy but a glance out of the windows tell her that at least the rain has finally stopped. Better weather really is what she needs right now.

“Enid will arrive sometime in the afternoon I think, she said Miss Cackle first wanted to check who else is coming. I’m gonna ask her after breakfast. Are you coming? I’m so hungry I could eat a whole loaf of bread!”

Her girl never changes. Julie brushes with her fingers through her blonde locks, still a bit messy from sleeping. Breakfast will be alright, only the others teachers are there, same as last evening. It is when the other parents get here that she has to worry about. However, a small part of her is already nervous and she has the sneaking suspicion that is has something to do with the occupant of the room two doors down. _Great, I’ve got a crush on my daughter’s teacher. Couldn’t have come at a better timing._

The breakfast table is even emptier than last night, some of the others seem to be either still in bed or have only taken a bun to go as there is a lot to be done. Miss Cackle is sipping her second cup of tea when Mildred asks her about the arrival of the other girls.

“Well, some parents have still not replied so we’ll have to wait till 5, then we know for sure. But the others, like your friend Enid, are scheduled to arrive at about 3. Only four other families have chosen to relocate for the time being, none of them from your class though.”

“Can I help with anything?”, Julie now inquires, feeling like she should repay the headmistress for taking her in. As if she could read her thoughts, Miss Cackle looks her directly in the eyes and smiles.

“No, my dear, we’re taking care of everything, don’t you worry about it.”

Then another teacher cuts in and the talk goes back to the updated curricula and if a certain exercise should be cut.

“I still want to do something. Millie, can you show me where the kitchen is?”

“Sure, but I don’t know if Miss Tapioca will let you touch anything there!”, laughs Mildred and leads her mother out of the hall.

At first it is like she predicted. But Julie knows how to deal with people like this, she winks at Millie and tells her to go help the others before she turns to the grumpy looking cook. A bit of flattery and some chit-chat soften the other woman and soon they find out that they both love grilled carrots and both grew up with a big vegetable garden around the house. With a pang of remorse Julie thinks how Mildred only knows the small flat without much greenery around, only the city park. Another reason why sending her to Cackle’s had been so great.

“I felt a bit useless upstairs, you know”, confides Julie, “and I thought, maybe I could bake some cookies for everybody, as some sort of welcome to our isolation community gesture.”

“Not so bad this idea”, agrees Miss Tapioca. “I’ve got my hands full with preparing the meals but if you don’t interfere with my work you can make your cookies over there.” She points at a table in the corner, close to an oven.

And so it goes. Both don’t talk much, Julie sensing that it is already a win that she is allowed into the kitchen, using all of the cook’s supplies. As she rolls out the dough and cuts out little stars to then go into the oven, she feels a bit calmer. Hecate hadn’t been there for breakfast, she hasn’t seen her today at all, and maybe that’s a good thing. They will be stuck together in this school for some time to come and the sooner Julie gets over her silly crush, the better.

The first half of the day passes and instead of lunch, everybody just grabs a bite of the cold buffet Miss Tapioca has installed in the dining hall whenever they’ve got a spare minute. The rooms have already been prepared, that was the least of all the problems and by now it is known that six families in total will move in. More worrisome is the task of rewriting curricula and creating exercises for the first two weeks at least. Normal lesson plans have to be thrown overboard in most cases as some spells are too dangerous to be performed without a teacher present. Potions needing rare ingredients cannot be expected to be made at home and Hecate has to go through her books to find some recipes which are feasible when you cannot go out to collect what you need. There are moments in which she does not know how they will manage. If this goes on for months, they can as well let the girls repeat the semester, especially since no one can guarantee that they will do the work given at home at all. Some will be glad for the diversion and will work diligently, but some will return with glaring gaps in their knowledge and Hecate knows that this is often due to a lack of help from the side of the parents. Although the girls would never suspect this, she is well aware of each one’s family history, who grows up in a loving household and who brings some emotional baggage to school. She tries not to let this knowledge interfere with her teaching ,although there have been times where instead of a punishment something like a second chance to get the potion right had been given.

She drops by Ada’s office, it is close to three o’clock and the headmistress asked her to be present for their guest’s arrival. In the corridor in front of the room, Mildred Hubble is already waiting, jumping slightly as her teacher suddenly appears.

“I just wanted to welcome Enid when she comes”, excuses the girl her presence and instead of a snappy retort about loitering in empty hallways, Hecate just nods: “Good, I expect you fill her in on everything you know, information about your lessons will be given at dinner. And try to keep out of the way till then.”

The last is more like a wish for some peace in the middle of this unexpected development. Mildred promises to do so and a few minutes later the two girls bounce down the corridor, already giggling, while Hecate looks after them with a sceptical look on her face. She’d rather have that the calmer Maud had returned to balance Mildred, these two left alone would probably get bored soon and try to blow up the pumpkin garden or something similar. There’s just the hope left that the girl’s mother would somehow manage her daughter a bit. Miss Hubble. Julie.

-

Chatter fills the hall at dinner. Everybody has arrived safely and, after some thought, Miss Cackle had decided not to isolate the families. So far, no cases of the virus had been registered in any of the regions where the people come from. Therefore, they can all enjoy their meals together and the tables have been rearranged so that there is no division between teachers and the rest. Hecate had objected to that idea at first, saying that this would confuse the students and make them lose respect, however, Ada was of the opinion that they all should try to get along as well as possible since they had to spent weeks together without being able to leave. Begrudgingly, the black clad woman took her place close to one table corner. There is still an empty seat on her left side and if she’s lucky, the others will not try to engage her in a conversation so she can leave immediately after finishing her dinner. Miss Cackle uses the first minutes, while everybody is calmly eating their buttered bread with chickpea crème, to make some general announcements. It is Wednesday and school will begin as planned on Monday, giving the girls and their families some time to enjoy the rest of their holidays together. This also gives the teachers more time to prepare. The parents seem to be quite content with their new rooms and are eager to get to know each other. With one exception. Hecate doesn’t notice, she is too focused on watching the girls to see if they behave, a habit she cannot shake even now. She is one of the first to finish and as their seem to be no disturbances, she signals Ada that she’s retiring to her room for the night. The other witch mouths a smiling “Good night” and Hecate vanishes. She does not go directly to her room though, but to the room at the top of the tower that is adjoining her corridor. Her corridor? She’s been living there for so long on her own that she kind of regards this part of the castle as hers, however, she needs to remind herself that now somebody else is sharing it. It had been on a whim that she told Ada to let Julie Hubble move into one of the empty rooms there. And now she is not sure if she regrets the decision. Especially when she arrives and sees the blonde woman already curled up on the cushions which soften the stony windowsill. It is Hecate’s favourite place, her secret hideout so to say, and her first reaction upon seeing it occupied by somebody else is to vanish on the spot as to not show her initial anger. However, she decides to stay and to regard the other with a look normally reserved for annoying pupils.

“Miss Hubble.”

The consonants stretched, the name standing in for so much more that goes unsaid. Instinctively, Julie jumps up from her place at the window and turns red under Hecate’s gaze.

“I’m so sorry, is this part of your place? I didn’t mean to intrude, I just thought why not look what’s at the end of that staircase and then I got here and it looked so nice and cosy and I somehow…felt calmer sitting here after all…that.”

She gestures vaguely in the direction of the downstairs hall which is probably still full of people, all chattering amiably with each other.

“I apologize”, says Hecate after a moment. The two women stare at each other, suddenly unsure as to what to say and how to behave.

“You…can sit down again. If you don’t mind my presence.”

At this, Julie relaxes visibly and sinks down on the green cushions, tugging her feet under her. She watches the witch who at first does not know where to turn and then decides to sit down in a cosy looking armchair which is positioned at a ninety degree angle to the window Julie occupies. She folds her hands in her lap, sitting so erect it cannot possibly be comfortable. Now what?

The silence is broken by Julie, she points towards a sizeable bookshelf behind the witch.

“Are these all books about magic?”

“In a way, yes.”

Silence.

“Many are about potions of course, this is my private library, but there are also books about the history of witches, about charms and magical creatures, all kinds of books really”, continues Hecate, suddenly, to her own surprise, in the mood for talking to Julie. She doesn’t want her to leave, by now not so annoyed at having to share her evening hours as she initially thought she would be. It is strange, seeing another person sitting here, and Hecate wonders if anybody ever came up to this room besides her. Ada maybe, although the two mostly meet in the headmistress’ private chambers when they want to have a cup of tea. This here, this is a place nobody knows of. Only reachable when you pass through the corridor where Hecate lives. HB. No girl would dare to disturb her, the exception being emergencies. Or girls trying to snitch, trying to get fellow pupils in trouble.

“Can I have a look?”

“Hm? Oh, uhm, sure.”

And Julie seems genuinely interested in the private library, standing in front of the rows of books, skimming them with her eyes, pausing here and there and raises her hand at some point, only to quickly let if fall to her side again.

“You can take them out, they are not so old that they’ll crumble to dust immediately”, adds the witch with a smirk. She is wondering which book Julie will chose. The blonde woman gives her a sceptical look, unsure if that was meant as a joke, but then proceeds to go over the books. Finally she picks one out, weighing it in her hand, before returning to her seat.

“The Mysteries of England’s Forests: Magical ingredients to be found close to your doorstep”, quotes Hecate from memory which earns her a surprised look.

“Do you know every cover and title by heart?”

“I spent a lot of time in here”, admits the witch, feeling she can tell Julie this without being laughed at, or pitied.

“I would too, if I had such a great hideout”, admit the other promptly and it is now Hecate who is moved to a smile. Who would have thought that Mildred Hubble’s mother of all people was so understanding, emitting a calmness the girl is somehow lacking. Julie returns her smile and then opens the first page of her book, carefully touching the paper, following the dark red first letter with her finger. Hecate watches, takes in this apparition, still half thinking the woman might vanish at any moment, leaving here alone again. As she is used to be. Finally she manages to avert her eyes, picks up the book on poisonous plants she started yesterday and begins to read as well. With one flick of her hand, two cups of steaming hot tea and some of Julie’s biscuits appear on a table and Hecate thinks to herself that she somehow doesn’t mind having company in her sacred evening hours.


	5. Chapter 5

The last days of the holidays pass with the teachers half wishing for, half dreading the time to come. At least new exercises have been prepared which should get them over the first two weeks easily, or so they think. There will be mirror calls by angry parents, sporting scorched hair or an unnaturally blue skin color after their children’s potions have failed, there will be calls about the impossibility of learning five chants by heart in just one week, but for now, all that lies in the future. For now, the inhabitants of the castle are still busy getting to know each other.

Breakfast is the only meal with flexible arrival, as Miss Cackle decided she should not force her guests to get up as early as most teachers are used to. There had been some remarks about “pampering the adults” and “aren’t they also working?”, mostly from Hecate’s side, but in the end she is glad that she can begin her days without meeting too many people. Two more meal times with the whole crew are more than enough. And she quickly notices that she is not the only one who thinks that way. It is funny, she never suspected Julie of being so shy and quiet around other people, she seems to have such a sunny disposition, like somebody who could easily begin small-talk with anybody on the streets. At the table, however, something appears to be at odds. There are Mildred and Enid, of course, always close to her and chattering non-stop about anything really, but Hecate realizes that the girls take a special effort in involving Julie in their conversation. Because nobody else does. Ten more parents as well as Marina Thimble’s grandmothers have moved into Cackle’s, twelve adults who are very pleasantly talking to each other, saying things like “We are lucky to be in such good company during the quarantine” and who are almost completely ignoring the blonde women sitting in their midst. Although the last point changes over the course of the first days and Hecate suddenly finds herself sharing the chairs at one end of the long table with Julie and her girls. The latter talk so animatedly, getting some laughs out of Mildred’s mother, that it seems at times as if everything’s normal. Nothing wrong here, we have so much fun, see! But three days pass, four, five, and it is almost painful to watch. And every evening the two women arrive separately in Hecate’s tower room, sharing a few words, but mostly they just sit down in their respective seats with a cup of tea the witch summons and get lost in their books. It is no unpleasant silence, both genuinely enjoy this time after the bustle of the day.

“What?”

“Hm?”

Hecate shakes her head slightly, returning to the room.

“You’ve been watching me”, Julie simply states. She has closed her book, a finger on the page she last read.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just…”

“Got lost in my good looks? Yeah, I have that effect on people”, Julie jokes and a laugh escapes her lips at seeing how Hecate slightly blushes at this.

“No, well, you do look, I, that’s not…Where is Mildred by the way?”

A full blown smile meets her from the window seat and Hecate loses track of her already disordered train of thought. This woman.

“Millie is probably in Enid’s room, or somewhere in the dungeons, they said something about having found an old map”, the other continues when she sees that the witch had stopped functioning. This, however, got Hecate out of her momentary paralysis.

“WE DON’T HAVE DUNGEONS!”

“…What?!”

“We rebuild some of them to make room for the kitchen and some cellar rooms and closed of the entry to the oth- oh no.”

“Oh no what??”

“And that on my last Sunday evening…” Hecate rolls her eyes, walks over to Julie and holds out her hand.

“This is not exactly the time for hand holding don’t you think?”, snaps the other, suddenly worried.

“I think I know where the girls are and as you don’t seem like a person who would quietly stay here while I go, I wanted to transport us both down directly and some sort of physical contact is required for non-magical people.”

It is now Julie who turns redder with every word of the explanation. She averts her eyes and quickly takes hold of Hecate’s hand. Both women shiver almost unnoticeably, then the world swirls around them and in the next second there is darkness.

“Don’t let go.”

As if Julie wants to. She is only too glad to have an excuse to hold on while her heart is beating a little faster than usual. Outwards, she appears calm, trusting Hecate. Why though? Only because the last few evenings not talking much had been better than any date she went on in the last years? She can’t quite put her finger on the origin of her feelings, but when Hecate looks down at her with these dark eyes and tells her that she knows exactly what to do, she believes her. The witch summons a ball of light, hovering in the air two feet in front of them, jumping a little as if alive. Julie smiles.

“It’s like a fairy”, she exclaims softly and every sarcastic retort dies instantly on Hecate’s lips when she turns to look at Julie’s face, illuminated by the light.

“It’s possible that the girls are trying to open the seal on the north-west wall of the castle, this part of the underground tunnels is protected by magic so nobody can transfer in or out. Shortly after Miss Cackle became headmistress, we decided that it was too dangerous to leave the seal exposed, it was put there by her mother who never really explained what lies beyond. Just that we should take care that the doorway was never opened again.”

“But surely two first-years could not open such a seal”, protests Julie as they make their way through the dimly lit tunnel, their hands still intertwined. Neither seems to mind.

“Normally I would also think so, however, these two girls have a talent for managing the impossible, your daughter in particular. She could be brilliant if she were not so…”

“Clumsy and with her head in the clouds?”

“Yes. And I don’t know where they got the map from, but there is only one map who accurately depicts the old dungeons and on it are some clues on how to break the seal.”

Both women accelerate their steps and by now Julie has gotten proper worried. This is definitely not the way she envisioned her evening to go, the same probably applies to the potions mistress.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? You did not give the girls the idea of exploring the cellars, did you?”

“No, of course not. As if they need prompting. But if I had spent the evenings with them instead of, well, it’s the end of holidays after all and normally I do something special for Millie before she leaves. With me being here now, I sort of forgot…”

“But don’t you spend most of the days with them? Today you were playing some sort of ball game, if I remember correctly.”

“You saw that? Should’ve joined!”

Both try to mentally picture that scene and fail.

“Still, I should have asked Millie if she wants to spent the last evening together, but…I don’t know, I’m quite fine during the day, really, but then there’s dinner and the sun goes down and I’m just, I can’t pretend that everything’s ok anymore and I don’t want her to see that.”

They walk in silence now, their steps echoing back from the walls. Water is dripping somewhere. There, aren’t that…

“Voices! That’s Millie! Millie, love, don’t do anything till we’re there!”, shouts Julie, tugging Hecate behind as she now runs towards the sound while the witch is still in thoughts about what she’s just heard. No time for processing though. It gets lighter, the tunnel widens and suddenly the walls step back to reveal a large room, larger even than the dining hall. Some candles are burning at one end of it, throwing a flickering light on two little girls who now turn around with a suspiciously innocent look on their faces.

“Mum! And HB, I mean, Miss Hardbroom, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve got a better question, Mildred Hubble.”

The witch quickly strides over to where the girls are standing and grabs the old piece of parchment paper Enid is still holding, hoping it is not too late. A few of the symbols adorning the lower half of the map are glowing, just a bit, but the red lines stand out from the rest.

“Did you draw something? Show me!”

“We didn’t know what it meant so…”

“So you just thought, what could possibly go wrong with following the instructions on the map, eh? Did you copy all the symbols onto the wall?”

“No, not all of them”, Mildred mumbles, edging closer to her mother who grabs her by the arm.

“Millie, show her what you did. This is dangerous, love, why don’t you use your head more?”, said not in an angry voice, but the worried tone get through and Mildred avoids her eyes as she turns and beckons the others to follow her. There, some lines drawn in chalk, shaky but unmistakably some sort of runes, resembling the ones on the map.

Hecate touches the wall with both hands and closes her eyes. Nobody dares to speak. Three pairs of eyes are set on the witch, two of them worried, although less about the seal and more about their punishment which is sure to follow. Julie finds herself strangely fascinated by the sight. This woman, all dressed in black, almost vanishing into the wall were it not for the contrast of her hands, slender fingers touching the stone, following the magic that runs inside it. The runes begin to glow in the same red as on the map and something is shifting, they can feel it in the air. Outwardly, everything looks exactly as before. Then, all candles go out. Julie gasps, reaches out to Hecate, wants to touch her, but doesn’t. Doesn’t dare. What if she disturbs something important? At least the ball of light is still hovering close to them, a small comfort in this darkness.

“Is Miss Hardbroom alright?”, whispers Mildred. Both girls huddled close to Julie. Something went wrong.

“I…I don’t know. Wait, where is the map?”

Without the candles it is difficult to make out what lies more than four six feet away. Still, all three of them let their gazes wander, surely the map must be close by. Nobody moved it, after all.

“Shouldn’t we see the glowing symbols on the map?”

“Good point, Enid. Stay close and keep looking.”

Julie tries to sound cheery and fails miserably. Suddenly, the hovering ball turns orange, then dark red, and it grows in size until the whole cave is flooded by the light. They can see more, now, yes, but are not sure if that makes the situation better. It is getting warmer as well and Julie sees the frightened looks on the girls’ faces. Enid is holding the map.

“Alright girls, you can see the tunnel where we came from, over there! Do you think you’ll find your way back?”

“Yes, but, I won’t leave you, mum!”

“We need help. We need Miss Cackle. Please, run as fast as you can, I’ll stay with Hecate! Do it, Mildred!”

Her voice is both scared and firm and it moves Mildred to action. She nods, she will get help. She hugs her mother tight, then grabs Enid and off the girls go. Leaving behind only the strange light basking the two women.

“Arrgh…”

“Hecate? Hecate, what’s going on?”

The low groan, so faint it almost went unnoticed, makes Julie forget all precautions. Quickly she is at Hecate’s side, one hand on her arm, looking anxiously into a face distorted by pain. Dark brown eyes open and the witch turns her gaze towards her.

“Leave.”

“Not without you, looking like this! Tell me what to do!”

“I…there is something reaching out, to me, holding me, I can’t, my hands are…”

Both look at her hands, so fragile, palms and fingers pressed down on the stone that seems to be glowing as well in the bloodlike light. Before Hecate can stop her, Julie comes closer and grabs one of her hands at the wrist. The light is flickering. Angry.

“I will get you off, somehow!”

“How can you?”, Hecate winces, closes her eyes for a second. Feeling the soft touch of the other woman’s fingers on her skin.

“Just cause I’m no witch doesn’t mean I’m powerless! Whatever this wall thing is, it’s not getting you! And now help me, damn it, don’t just stand there!”

The witches eyes widen in surprise.

The light flickers even more, but now it is streaked with bits of yellow. Yellow and green.

The pain in Hecate’s eyes eases a little, does so the more the grip on her wrists increases. Julie is now holding on with both hands. She does not really know what she is doing, just senses that she somehow needs to hold the other woman. Anchor her. Here.

“Never thought we’d get so close tonight”, she attempts to joke and succeeds in seeing a smile briefly flicker over Hecate’s face.

“Maybe next time we just drink some of your currant wine and watch the stars from the roof?”

“That…sounds nice”, agrees the witch, breathing more concentrated now, focussing on the warm touch with all her might. This may work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a bit earlier than planned but I'm curious what you think, this chapter kinda escalated a bit while writing and the story sort of developed on its own, originally I just wanted one quiet evening with maybe some more talking before school starts again. Well, clearly the characters had other things in mind.  
> Take care!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for all the love you've shown for this little fanfic! Your comments mean so much to me, seriously, they always make me smile in the middle of all this confusion and I'm so glad I can give at least some people a few moments of distraction with this story.   
> Stay safe, you all!

Something is there, behind the wall. She can feel it, feel the anger, lashing out. Is it anger? Or is it… But the pain comes in waves, like claws going deep into her palms, tugging at her. It feels as if her hands have already slipped through the wall, like she is starting to become one with the stones. With this being.

“Look at me!”

Julie. Is she also behind the wall? No, she’s here. Hecate remembers. The girls will get Ada, they have run of, scared. Getting help. But she has not run of, not left her. Why?

“Hecate, focus, look into my eyes. Yes, good! We can do this! Miss Cackle will come soon and until then you have to stay here, understood?”

As if she could go anywhere, stuck as she is with her hands to the wall. Through the wall.

Her eyes are so warm.

“I’m here with you and I won’t let go, ok? Just…focus.”

And she does. Focuses on these eyes, trying to breath more calmly.

“Julie.”

A smile is her reward. There is so much light around them, red and green and yellow, flickering, the colours taking turns. Yellow. Like sunlight.

“Can you feel my hands?”

Hands. They are holding her, tugging at her like the claws do. But not through the wall. As she focuses on the warm flesh touching hers, she suddenly feels some new power running through her veins. They are together, are two people, and whatever is there, it is alone.

“Hold on”, she whispers. Closes her eyes. Suddenly the hands let go, leave her, and she wants to cry out. There is only the pain, and she could slip away so easily. But then the warmth comes back, enveloping her whole body. Flickers of light surround the two women, the one embracing the other from behind. Holding on.

Again, the energy in the room is shifting. What was so strong before loses its influence on the witch, loses its grip on her. More and more bright yellow light mingles with green, the light not only coming from the hovering ball from seemingly from the women themselves. Hecate takes a deep breath, feels the arms around her body holding tight. And then, she takes her hands off the wall.

Immediately, the runes vanish and with them every speck of red. She can suddenly breath normally again, there is so much air, and no pain.

“Hecate?”

“No, don’t let go yet.”

And she doesn’t. Julie hugs her tight and Hecate grabs her arms, her hands. Concentrates only on the other woman’s touch until she is sure she can turn around without bursting into tears.

When Ada finds them, only a few minutes can have passed since the girls had left. It felt longer though. The headmistress quickly takes in the situation, there is no imminent danger anymore and she has already put the map under lock and key. No other curious young witch will accidentally stumble across it this time. So all there is to do now is to get Hecate into bed and check if there is any residue magic from the seal still inside of her. She is a bit surprised to find that Julie Hubble of all people is with her and even more surprised how adamant she is to stay at Hecate’s side. For now, the tale of what has transpired in the dungeons has to wait and after Ada has transferred them all back to Hecate’s rooms and is sure that all that’s needed is a good night’s rest, she leaves them. There are still two girls who need to be calmed, and also stopped from barging into the bedroom.

“Your mum is fine, Mildred, there’s nothing you need to worry about. And Miss Hardbroom will also be, after she has slept off her exhaustion. She won’t be able to teach tomorrow, of course, so as a punishment for your reckless behaviour, you two will be in charge of all mirror calls and messages. You will note down every question that comes through from parents and other pupils and, if possible, try to find the answers. I expect a list at the end of the day and if that means you fall behind on your own work, you will of course have to catch up in your free time the rest of the week.”

The girls have never heard Miss Cackle speak like this, it is not the usual quiet disappointment with misbehaving students. There is something in her voice that shows how close they all came to something terrible happening. And Miss Hardbroom had put herself into danger without a second thought. The headmistress doesn’t need to tell the girls this, their memories of the events are still only too vivid in their heads. And so they just nod, grateful that they have not been punished more severely for putting the whole school in danger.

“We should do something for HB though”, Mildred thinks aloud after they have left the office.

“Like what?”

“Dunno, but she proper saved us down there, and my mum.”

“Do you think there’s something going on between them?”

“Enid!”

“What?” The other puts her hand up in defence. “I swear they were holding hands when they came into the room, and your mum hasn’t left HB’s side since.”

“Yeah but that’s cause she is nice and probably also grateful for what HB did”, exclaims Mildred and pokes her laughing friend in the arm. “Stop that!”

“She’s sooo grateful”, Enid quickly jumps to the left, evading another attack.

“Can we please not talk about my mum and HB now and focus on what we could do for her?”

“Can we think about that tomorrow? I’m really tired after all this”, yawns Enid and her friend just rolls her eyes.

“Yeah yeah, a minute ago you were only too awake. But you’re right, it’s quite late already…”

“See you at breakfast then! Better arrive early and show Miss Cackle that we’re up to the task.”

And the girls both disappear into their rooms. It’s been one hell of a day after all and as soon as their heads touch the pillows, they are fast asleep.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, their potions teacher is also sleeping. She had protested at first, saying that it was silly of Julie to want to stay and that she was perfectly capable of getting herself ready for bed. But then her hands were shaking so much when she tried to take out her hair pins till she dropped them down into her lap. She would not have asked for help, no, but she also did not push Julie away as she quietly climbed onto the bed behind Hecate and started taking out the pins, one by one, until the long braid came down, almost touching the bed covers. She also did not say anything when Julie slipped of the band holding the braid together and the hair began to unravel. Pale fingers sliding through black strands, carefully combing the long silky hair. It is so beautiful, Julie thinks even now as she watches the witch sleep. It did not take long, the exhaustion was too much in the end and all Hecate managed to take of was her dress. Then, Julie had firmly told her to lie down, pulled the dark green blankets over her and turned off the lights. The bed was so warm, so comfortable, not at all like the rocks of the cave.

And now as the witch takes her well-deserved rest, the whole severity of the events crashes down on Julie. So much could have gone wrong. Did go wrong, in fact, but she does not even want to imagine other possible outcomes. Her hands, earlier so calm, begin to shake and she grabs a bedpost, trying to steady herself. All these lights, and the wall so eerily beckoning Hecate, and her. Julie had definitely felt something herself, not such a strong attachment as the other since she never really touched the stones, but there was a force so strong it could have swallowed them both in a second. She needs to breath, needs some air, and she stumbles across the room and pushes open a window. It is night and as she breathes in the January air, she feels as if it’s not over yet. There are not many stars adorning the sky, clouds are mirroring the dark rocks of the earth, closing in around the castle. Maybe it will rain again. But Julie hopes it won’t. She desperately needs spring to arrive, needs to feel the sun on her skin after the last few days spent with the other families. With. Apart from. And then this evening. She knows she should check on Mildred, see if the girl is ok, but then she looks at the figure on the bed, so much smaller than usual, and she decides that for this one night only, she is needed elsewhere.

-

Morning arrives as if nothing has happened, sending its beams through the castle’s old windows and finds to its surprise that many of the inhabitants are already up. Busy teachers bustle about, setting up their mirrors in their respective classrooms and snatching some breakfast from the hall in between. The few pupils are also there, sleepily slurping their porridge and almost dipping their new timetables into the tea. Two of them look extra tired but awake they are nevertheless. There is much to do.

“We can’t come to Charms today, we’ve got…sort of, well…”

“Miss Cackle gave us a special order”, intervenes Enid and winks at her friend.

The older girls at the table look at them with raised eyebrows but nobody asks further questions. It is too early in the morning for that. And so their ways diverge after breakfast, with the girls going either to Miss Bat, Miss Drill or, in the case of our two little delinquents, to the mirror room. Some missed calls are blinking angrily already, this is going to be one long day.

The morning beams do finally succeed at finding a sleeping couple, quite possibly the only two that are not up and running. Well, they deserve to sleep in after the events of last night. And so the sun which has broken to the clouds at last rises higher, warming the earth that is still moist after the weeks of rain. It is still quite early in the year but it is not as cold as winters used to be and with some more sunshine, soon the first snowdrops will show their white heads.

Hecate wakes first. The strong light startles her, how late can it be for the sun to shine down on her like that? She has never once overslept in her life, and lessons start today! She sits up, quickly, too quickly, and her head begins to spin. What is going on?

“Uhh…is it morning?”

Something beside her is moving and a head of tousled blond looks appears under the blanket that normally lies on the couch. Julie rubs her eyes and blinks a few times, then she suddenly jumps out of bed.

“How are you feeling? Do you want a glass of water? Tea? Better lie down again, I’ll fetch Miss Cackle!”

Like a little whirlwind she is almost through the door when Hecate’s voice calls her back in.

“Wait. I need a moment to…remember.”

And remembering she does. The dungeon, the girls, the runes glowing like blood. The force clawing at her, pulling her. And the other woman holding on, so much stronger than whatever was down there.

“How?”

“Hm?”

“How did you do that? How did you bring me back?”

“You weren’t gone, love, just…stuck, I guess? I didn’t do much”, Julie tries to shrug the whole matter off but turns quite red when she realizes what she actually has said to the other. Fortunately, Hecate seems to be too confused to have registered the term of endearment, her mind is set on finding an explanation.

“But, you’re not magical! And not even a normal witch could have done this, I could not, I was so…For a moment I was sure that this entity would never let me go. This is it. But then you touched me and something happened!”

Now it is she who turns slightly red in the cheeks, remembering exactly how Julie had touched her. She cannot recall ever having been hugged that hard.

“What I lack in magic I must have made up in determination”, says the other with her back to the witch, filling a glass of water in the adjoining bathroom. “Here, drink something and I’ll get Miss Cackle. Don’t get up, that’s an order!”

And because the command is accompanied by such a worried look, worry mixed with something else she cannot quite name, Hecate obeys for once and sinks back into her cushions. She turns her head to the side, there is still the blanket Julie must have grabbed in the night, not wanting to disturb her. She stayed. She actually stayed the whole night there next to her. And Hecate admits, albeit only to herself, that she is a bit sorry of sleeping so tight that she does not remember any of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!  
> Uni is starting tomorrow so I don't know if I can keep up a chapter a week, but I got some plans for the story and enjoy writing so there's definitely more to come!  
> Hope you're all doing well, have a good week!

It is one busy day for both staff and pupils, quite possibly the busiest they have ever been on the first day after winter holidays and there are only a handful of girls in the castle. But it becomes quickly apparent that this does not mean less work, rather more as now the parents get involved. The first half of the day flies by, almost literally as Enid decides that it is faster to use her broom to switch between the mirror room, the library and the potions laboratory. Miss Cackle had allowed them to use the latter to look through Miss Hardbroom’s supplies in case a family desperately needs to be send certain ingredients. There is a limit of three items per week though, and the two girls are told to check whether it is really not possible for the pupil to collect the ingredient themselves in a nearby forest.

“Pondweed? Seriously? They can’t expect us to send something so basic!”, Mildred exclaims incredulously after finishing another call. The one list Miss Cackle expects has already turned into at least seven different sheets of paper splattered around the mirror room and filled with Mildred’s notes, and sometimes drawings. Every time Enid drops in she takes up another sheet and tries to find solutions for all the queries.

“Well, then you tell that to Mrs. Trucklebow!”

“That’s not fair, why do I have to deal with all the parents and you fly off and have fun?”

“Fun? Try flying through the corridors without getting caught while transporting six dusty library books! I almost crashed into Miss Drill on the last errand, lucky she hasn’t told on me.”

As there are no new calls at the moment, the girls sit down on the ground, each a stack of books and some pieces of paper nearby.

“What on earth did you write here? Chrystals? Chryslersomething?”

“Chrysanthemums. I think? The flowers, but no idea if they’re really spelled like that, never wrote it before. You need to look up when’s the best time to plant them.”

“Are we a garden shop now? Surely they can look up something like this themselves!”

Enid falls back on the floor and stares at the spiders adorning the ceiling.

“Come now, it’s nearly one and then we’ll get a lunchbreak!”, Mildred tries to cheer on her friend.

“Yeah, and after that it’s back to tons of new silly calls. At this point I don’t know what’s worse, the older girls looking down on us or the stupid parents who probably expect we do their daughters’ homework ourselves…And we’ve still got our own schoolwork to do after!”

“Could’ve been worse though, me mum talked to me after breakfast and said we were really lucky that HB stopped whatever this thing down there is, and Miss Cackle would probably have punished us even worse were it not for this situation at the moment. She can’t very well expel us now that we have to live here.”

“Where is your mum by the way? Still with HB?”

“Don’t even start! And yes, she said she’ll stay with HB since it was partly me who got her into trouble. We really need to think of a way to thank her!”

“Well, your mum probably knows very well how to thank her”, Enid can’t hold herself back from teasing Mildred who throws some pencils and a book after her. “Hey, careful, that stuff’s real old! Oh, I think that was the gong for lunch!”

“Saved by the bell”, sighs Mildred and warns her friend not to talk such rubbish around the other adults. “They already don’t like my mum, nor HB, and they’d probably find it super weird. Not that there is anything going on though!”, she adds when she sees Enid’s grin.

The two seats at the end of the table remain empty. Miss Cackle notices the glances of the others, has noticed their behaviour all week in fact.

“If you could please listen for a few moments before we all start eating? Thank you. I’ve just wanted to inform you that the lower floor, meaning the cellars starting behind the kitchen, are out of bound at the moment, for your own safety. Our deputy head, Miss Hardbroom, and Julie Hubble, had a, let me say, unpleasant encounter there last evening but managed to get everything under control again. There’s no need for worry, we will look into the matter and as long as you and your girls stay away, you won’t even notice anything. The two before mentioned are quite fine and just need a bit of rest, that is why they sadly won’t join our company today. And now I don’t want to keep you much longer from this delicious turnip pie!”

She ignores the sceptical faces and begins to chatter cheerily with Miss Bat to her right, making it clear that she does not intend to talk any more about the matter. She only signals Enid and Mildred that she wants to see them after lunch.

And so the girls stay behind while the rest goes back to classes and to whatever the adults do to occupy their time.

“I’m quite impressed with your work so far, girls, and especially that you managed to stay calm and polite. Now you see what I have to deal with all the time”, she winks and the girls grin. “So, I think it’s fair to say that you go on with it till 4, and for the rest of the week we’ll see if Miss Hardbroom needs further assistance with anything, ok?”

Enid groans, Mildred elbows her and smiles. “Sure, thank you for letting us make up for our…adventure.”

“Adventure indeed”, Miss Cackle laughs slightly but there is still something in her eyes which tells the girls that they better not do anything wrong for some time to come.

The two continue their work and begin to be quite envious of the other girls who ‘only’ have to do their lessons. As fewer calls drop in during the afternoon, there is some more time to answer all the questions that have piled up and since Enid has transported probably half of the botanical and charm sections of the library into the room, there is no need for further trips.

“Got it!”

“Don’t shout at me, I’m not deaf! Yet…”, and Enid rubs her ear.

“Here, look! There’s a root, part of the Yellow Salmlingsprout, that is to be harvested in the first weeks of January and can be used in some interesting potions.”

“Let me see! Uh, also great for love potions! Good idea, Millie!”

“What? No, I wasn’t thinking that! I just thought we could go and collect some of that root for HB, I think she did mention it before the holidays and her supply seemed to be quite empty.”

“Yeah yeah, you stick to your reasons if it helps you”, shrugs Enid and does not stop grinning which makes Mildred defend herself even stronger. Maybe it was not the best idea to propose it but the cannot think of another thing they could get for HB.

And so they stroll off into the forest as soon as the clock strikes 4 and after they have brought Miss Cackle their half-finished lists. They asked her for permission and she even gave them a tip where to look for the roots, smiling at the thought.

“Just be back for dinner, it will get too dark soon anyway.”

While the two are on their little treasure hunt, let us change venue and take a look a Hecate’s quarters. The bedroom is empty, only some slightly dishevelled blankets and cushions on the bed are signs of recent use. A glass of water is half empty, some plates are on the nightstand, fresh flowers in a vase. The timid January sun has beckoned the two women to come, come and sit at the windows in the tower, up where the beams will meet the castle until sunset. Hecate has always secretly loved this time especially, when she can see from high up here how the grounds grow dark, the sun climbing the walls, dancing over her face before saying goodnight. And as she now shares the first sunset of the year with Julie, she realizes that the other women appreciates this for exactly the same reasons. Eyes closed, she enjoys the warm beams on her face. Sun. Finally. It seems like a good omen after last night and Hecate cannot look away from the shining blonde locks and the face basked in light. It already feels like another lifetime when she spent her evenings up here alone, with only a good book for company.

“I don’t think I have thanked you properly”, Hecate finally breaks the silence and quickly looks away before the other opens her eyes. Julie had been close the whole day but since Hecate used to drift off to sleep now and then, still exhausted from the magical struggle, they have not spoken much. And she still has no idea how this…ordinary woman managed to help her get free. Ada is not any wiser, and another difficulty is that both do not know anything about the creature, the entity that is down there in the dungeons. That she still is there, behind the wall, that is for certain, but Ada assured her that there was no further danger as long as the seal was intact.

“Stop it now, Hecate, I didn’t do all that much, I just couldn’t bear to see you hurting like that.”

It appears as if the two are unable to hold a conversation without one or both of them blushing while oversharing. Still, Julie waits until their eyes finally meet before she continues.

“I could sense something, there was so much, I don’t know, desperation and also loneliness, I think, and I couldn’t differentiate between you and the other being, the feelings came from both of you somehow so I, just, had to hold you. It’s like when Millie came home from school all sad cause the other kids teased her about having no dad and the best thing to do was just hug her as tightly as I could to show her that she’s not alone.”

She reaches over and squeezes Hecate’s hand lightly.

“You’re not alone, ok?”

The witch takes a sharp breath. What do you even respond to that? How do you react when there is a gorgeous woman sitting in front of you, holding your hand and looking at you with more kindness in her eyes than anybody has ever shown you before?

She opens her mouth to speak, but how do you speak? There are some tears forming in the corners of her eyes and she blinks, blinks again, to stop them. Stop these feelings. This is way too much.

“Don’t.”

She draws her hand back, away from the touch that almost burns into her skin. Julie looks confused, it is not as if they have never touched before, holding hands and hugging and…

“I can’t deal with this right now.”

The witch adverts her eyes, actually turns her whole body away from the other whose silhouette fades into the darkness the more the sun is setting.

“Alright then.”

Julie slowly gets up, unspoken questions hover in the air. And when she inhales as if to speak, Hecate feels as if she is about to burst. Why is she feeling so much all of the sudden? Things she cannot even put a name to. And all gravitating towards her trouble-student’s mum.

“If you need anything, you…well you’ll probably just magic it up anyway.”

It sounds hurt but Hecate does not have the energy to answer. To tell Julie that she does not want her to think she is not enjoying her company. That she cannot remember if anybody in her family ever spent the whole night at her bedside when she was sick. Instead, she can only sit there and face her bookshelves until the sound of light footsteps echoes through the staircase. And the sun has gone down.

It is lucky that Julie almost literally runs into her daughter before reaching her own room. The last thing Hecate needs now is a curious teenager who talks too much without thinking first.

“Mum, what’s wrong? Are you crying?”

“No, love, I just ran into one nasty cobweb back there on the stairs, went all over my face and hair and I just hope no spider came with it”, improvises Julie on the spot, always careful not to make her girl worry.

“Urgh, happened to me several times, I hate that feeling!”

“Well, come on in and search my head for unwelcome guests, please”, says her mum and uses the pretence to quickly dry her eyes with her sleeve.

“I just wanted to give HB something, Enid and I collected some rare roots in the forest!”

And the girl wants to run on but is stopped by her mother’s grip.

“Better do that tomorrow, love, she’s still pretty tired and needs her rest, ok? Now, come in you, we haven’t spent a cosy evening together in almost a week!”

Fake cheerfulness becomes almost a real smile when her daughter hugs her tight.

“Alright! Enid’s mirroring with her parents and she told me how to transform your window into a TV so we can catch up on Doctor Who!”

“That sounds perfect.”

And it really does. A welcome distraction from spiralling down into thoughts and analyses of every moment, every word and look. Why was Hecate suddenly so cold, shutting her out when the two of them finally got a bit closer? No, no more thoughts tonight. If she is still sitting all alone up there in the dark, watching the stars?

“I don’t remember where we left off, do you? Mum?”

“Hm? Oh, hum, wasn’t it somewhere with Twelve and that UNIT woman? And these clones?”

“You really are the worst when it comes to names!”, laughs Mildred.

“In my defence, the aliens always have such strange and long names. And hers was Kate, hah, remembered!”

“Good, I’ll set up the show and you throw every pillow and blanket onto the bed. Oh, and I’ve snuck some cookies and apples from the kitchen!”

Mildred throws a bag unto the bed and sits down on the lower end, facing the window and scrunching her nose trying to remember the chant. But she surprisingly manages it after only a few false starts and soon the two Hubble women are snuggled together under a large blanket and dive into their favourite show. Julie’s thoughts drift off only now and then towards the lonely witch and whenever they do, she holds her daughter even closer and tries to get lost in the story of humans and aliens struggling to live together on Earth. Sometimes, differences can be overcome if both parties just talk to each other, she thinks. But Hecate is much more fragile than everybody else suspects and Julie is scared of pushing her even further away. Whatever is going on between them, and that there is something she is certain of, it will have to, well, not wait, but be approached very patiently. And maybe waiting for the other to come to her is the best thing to do for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! *peaks around the corner*  
> I know it's been months since the last update, I'm so sorry! Been really busy with the summer semester and term papers but now I've got a little bit of breathing space and will hopefully force myself to finish this story. I don't have that many more chapters planned so it could work ^^'
> 
> Hope you're all doing well!

Not every teacher has a class beginning at 8 since there are so few girls. They rather use most of the day for individual appointments with students, answering messages and working on new exercises and plans for the next weeks. That is why lunch is the first time in the day where everybody really comes together, chatting about their work and asking others for help. Miss Drill really struggles with her time management, allowing too many students to call her in the course of one day and then falling behind since she spends so much more time talking to each of them than her schedule allows. But how do you theoretically explain the best way to fly through a patch of close growing trees or how to fly in a thunderstorm?

The parents and grandmothers also seem to settle in more and more, some are able to do their work from ‘home’ and are now quite busy themselves. Mirella’s mum manages a company producing potion equipment, like kettles and different types of phials, and she is just in the middle of explaining to her captivated audience how difficult it has lately gotten to receive enough material and resources from other countries when Julie enters the hall. She is not the last to arrive, there is still about a third of the chairs left empty although it needs to be added that mostly the teachers who are still in class are missing, as well as all the girls. Julie doesn’t mind the others, she brought a book about herbs Hecate recently lend her, before all the chaos. As Miss Tapioca will wait with the food till everybody has settled down, there is still some time to kill and she quickly gets lost in an article about poisonous berries. Seated as always at the end of the long table, she does not notice at first that the talk of the others centres around her.

“I wonder what she’s doing all day.”

“Miss Cackle probably just took her in because she feels sorry for her and the girl. Can’t very well leave them in some ordinary flat, I guess.”

“But doesn’t she have a job or something?”

The door swings open and the first girls skip into the hall, chattering and laughing after being finally released from their lessons. Mildred and Enid are among the first and Julie quickly conjures up a smile as she puts her book down.

“Well, what did you do today?”

“Miss Bat fell asleep again but Sally showed us all the new spell she learned, how to make plants glow in the dark, it was so cool!”

“But aren’t you supposed to learn some new chants?”, queries Julie, only half serious. She only remembers too well the fun she had as a girl with other pupils when an old teacher did not notice their shenanigans in class.

“Yeah yeah. What’s for lunch?”

And off they run to take a first look into the steaming pots and pans.

Miss Hardbroom does not appear.

And when Julie goes up to Miss Tapioca after they have eaten and inquires if she should bring the witch some of the food, the other shakes her head. Miss Hardbroom had already come to the kitchen to get some herself, she explains briskly before rolling the lunch wagon out of the room.

A small part of Julie tries to convince herself that maybe it is a good sign that Hecate was able to leave the bed already, but mostly she is just worried. Worried and hurt. She can’t help it, especially after what the two have gone through together the sudden absence of the witch swirls around her like a cold blast of January wind, always present and impossible to hide from. Like the day before, the castle grounds are basked in sunlight and most of the others take a quick stroll outside before it’s back to work and classes. She can see the girls all engaged in some sort of ball and broomstick game in one corner while small groups of adults are walking around, cups of hot tea in hand. How nice it must be to belong, to really belong, and to know that after this short break there is something waiting for you. A job, some work that has to be done so that at the end of each day you can look back with some satisfaction because you have been productive. Maybe now that school is starting again, Hecate had realized that she could no longer waste her time with somebody who did not do anything useful. Did not belong. Julie kind of knows that this is not the case, but her mind, left alone, tends to spiral. And it doesn’t help that the only other adult in the castle who seemed to have appreciated her presence there is now actively avoiding her. So she turns her back on the sun, the dark corridors of the castle appear to be more fitting to her current feelings. Also, the further she goes from the main hall, the lesser chance there is to encounter anybody else. She is not sure what would happen if somebody popped up and started talking to her, but bursting into tears might be high up on the list. Why couldn’t things just be good for once and stay that way?

-

Taking out a new book, sitting down in her armchair, conjuring up some tea. Only then does Hecate realize that something is wrong. Or not wrong exactly, but strange. It has just been one week but that amount of time was sufficient to change some of her most basic routines. She does not sit down in the window seat anymore and as she looks down now she sees two cups of steaming liquid on the small table. Damn that Hubble woman, sneaking into her life like this! She impulsively slams her hand on the table so that the tea spills all over it, hot drops hurting her skin. She clutches her hand to her breasts, breathing heavily, taken aback by her violent reaction. What is wrong with her? This woman has probably saved her life and what does she do? Pushing her away, avoiding her on purpose at lunchtime as well as dinner. Hecate had given a short potions class in the afternoon, the rest of the time had been spent in the tower. A perfect view of almost the complete castle grounds, the herb garden and the vegetables that are yet to be planted. There is so much light out there and the laughter of girls playing around had even reached the top of the tower. But however often Hecate had looked down, no blond locks were in sight. What was Julie doing all day? Hadn’t she talked about wishing for the sun to finally come out several times recently? Maybe she had just missed her, looking out at the wrong time, too absorbed in her own brooding and her class preparations. Still, deep down Hecate has the feeling that something is wrong. This irritation that suddenly possesses her is not only due to her confused emotional state, she can practically sense in the air that there is a strange energy going through the castle. Wandering, searching, needing something. Ada had checked the portal thoroughly, hadn’t she? It had been closed, had actually never been properly opened, just, well, activated. And suddenly Hecate feels fear creeping up on her, taking hold of her thoughts. What if they had awoken something that should never be stirred but is now there, a consciousness waiting behind the wall in the deepest tunnel? And it has been in contact with her and Julie. If she is right, then the danger is far from over.

It is getting late already and she shivers as a gust of wind enters the room through a crack in the door. Hopefully there are some more clues on this entity on the map that is safe in Ada’s office. And hopefully, whatever is down there has not enough power to actually do something to free itself. She tries to recall what she felt when she was in its grip, but there is not much in her memories. Just a profound sense of emptiness.

-

She wakes up the next day determined to go down into the tunnels once more. Then, a new family arrives out of the blue after breakfast and needs to be accommodated, followed by an emergency teacher meeting due to the increase in parental mirror calls.

“I really don’t get some of them parents, what is so bloody difficult about sitting their kids down and telling them to do some schoolwork for a few hours a day? Do they think all they do is play while they’re at Cackles?”

Nodding heads all around, followed by exhausted sighs. It seems as if every parent has suddenly become an expert on school curricula and is now trying to tell them what subjects they should drop in favour of others or that there is a better way to extract beetles’ eggs from a tree bark.

“Maybe we should only allow one call a month per parent?”

“Or no calls at all”, mutters Hecate.

“We can’t do that, we still have the duty to teach and to help our students!”

“Yes, the students. I don’t see why we suddenly have to deal with all the parents as well. I say we only let the girls call us, at our office hours, and maybe once a week we set up a meeting for general questions that each of us has to attend in rotation.”

“That, my dear, actually sounds quite sensible”, agrees Ada and smiles at her deputy. “So, after the rest of our agenda is done, we should try to make a new timetable and send a message to all the families so that the girls know when to call. And most importantly, that _they_ call.” She winks at Hecate and the other sighs, but without the note of desperation this time. This she can work with and as she dives into the planning, the thought of the dungeons is momentarily put aside. She will deal with that later, after dinner. Surely then there will be more time.

Alas, there is not. A whole floor apparently has had their windows damaged from the recent stormy weather and now there is cold air seeping through, making some of the girls’ rooms quite uninhabitable. They are relocated to their families but this cannot stay that way for long, the pupils need their own surroundings to study, to have some quietude. Besides, if they do not deal with this intrusion of winter air immediately, who knows what will follow once the sun disappears again? They have surely not seen the last of rainy days and it is only January after all.

As the news broke just before dinner, Hecate had not eaten anything, rushing immediately to assess the damage. So without consciously trying to, another day has passed without seeing Julie. Wait, where had she been at lunchtime? Hecate had been quite emerged in schedules and lists with potions ingredients to be send off with the letters, she is sure however that she would have noticed her. Her. The one person at the table who normally managed to calm her down a bit, to make her ignore the cheery voices and chatter without substance from the rest of the people there.

It is already after 10pm and the witch, tired from all the additional tasks and confusion, enters her corridor. It’s quiet here, which soothes her nerves. All she wants to do is fall into bed and sleep, in the hope that the next day will hold less excitement. But, why is Julie’s door a crack open? There is no central heating in the castle but Hecate had put a spell on the other woman’s rooms so that they are always pleasantly warm, however, it only works as long as there are no openings through which cold air can intrude. And it is dark behind the crack, no light indicating that Julie is still up and reading or something else. The witch pauses, unsure, then she takes another step and lightly knocks on the wooden door.

“Julie? Are you…there?”

No response. It does not even come as a surprise, somehow Hecate had known that the room is empty. She shivers, the dark corridor around her feels suddenly not so familiar anymore. Only the half vanished moon shining in through a window near the staircase. Might she be in the tower? She teleports herself up in a heartbeat, hoping for but not really expecting to see the other woman in her usual window seat. There is no figure curled up with a book, just so much quiet emptiness and the sound of wind howling around the castle.

For a second Hecate considers checking in Mildred’s room but then forces this idea out of her head. What would the girl think if her teacher suddenly appeared after bedtime looking for her mother? Besides giving her a wrong idea, this would only make Mildred worry as well and she did not need her to. This was on her to make right.

She waits up for a while, trying to read but not able to focus. Every sound startles her, makes her transport down into the corridor. It is already close to 1am when she gives up. Julie is still not back in her room and Hecate just hopes that the other woman is alright. Tomorrow she will search her out and apologize, properly, because whatever is going on here, they will have to face it together. It is not easy for her to admit this to herself, but for once she might need somebody. Might want somebody. This has not happened since Pippa left, so many years ago, crushing her heart on the way out. She hadn’t meant to, but after the departure Hecate had struggled for a really long time. Everything had been okay lately, good almost, a familiar routine, some pleasant chats with Ada, tolerable colleagues. And then this disruption of everything, a whirlwind of changes which blew Julie into her life. Hecate groans and pulls her blanket over her head. It is not as if she hasn’t got tons of other tasks on her plate, the strange dungeon presence high on the list. Emotions made everything so much more complicated.

Overnight, the rain is setting in again. Slow drops at first which then multiply, thrown by the wind against windows, wetting every corner of the courtyard that had been so nicely dried by the sun. 4:30am. The steps almost go unheard, so lightly does the figure tread. A door creaks, then it shuts. Hecate wakes and blinks into the darkness. Julie is back.


	9. Chapter 9

This is quite possibly the first time that Hecate Hardbroom actively seeks out the presence of another person and it drives her almost crazy that Julie always slips away before they get a chance to talk in private. She attends meals again, yes, but she does not talk much, only trying to put up a smile for Mildred’s sake. Hecate can sense that the girl and her friend are not fooled by that but they are somewhat cautious around Julie, as if they are unsure how to behave. She understands their reaction, she herself has the feeling that the blonde woman might burst into tears at any given moment if confronted directly.

Hecate is not one to think of herself very highly, but even if she were, this strange behavior simply cannot be caused by her … rejection of Julie. Even this term is too strong, it is not as if something has happened between them. Okay, except the long hugs in the cave and Julie spending the whole night curled up next to her in bed. She sighs. If this whole mess has made her realize anything it is the fact that she does care for this normally so sunny person who from the first moment on showed some sort of inner strength that surprised even the witch. But now… She raises her head and sneaks a glance at Mildred and her mother, seemingly engaged in a conversation about cat familiars, but it only superficially looks as if everything is as usual. There are dark circles under her eyes and the blonde locks are even more tousled than normally. She hasn’t been sleeping much these last few days, hasn’t gone to bed until long after midnight, and whenever Hecate had tried to talk to her after dinner she had managed to get away somehow. Vanish. This must mean she finally did not get lost in the hallways anymore but this made things only more complicated.

All this time, Hecate had hesitated to use a tracking spell or, worse, try to follow the other when she disappeared in the evenings. But this can’t go on. She herself has grown even more easily irritated than usual, much to the dismay of her few students. Even the smallest mistakes lets her anger rise. This is supposed to be the next generation of witches? At least the endless complaints by parents have ceased and as the whole school falls into a new routine, there should be a sense of, well, not calmness but maybe some quiet relief that they got everything under control regarding this pandemic. That may be true but instead of feeling calm, Hecate often finds herself pacing up and down the room. The other teachers are not much better, although they pretend that nothing is wrong. They have not been down there when this presence was awoken. Yes, Hecate is more and more sure that the root of all this uneasiness lies in the cellars, in this cave. She talked about it with Ada and studied the old map until she knew every pencil stroke and every rune by heart, but nothing on there clearly stated the identity of this being behind the wall or suggested what to do in case it woke up. Ada was not much help either, her mother had never talked about the incident that lead her to declare the tunnels out of bounds. Until Mildred Hubble and Enid Nightshade came along.

It is already dark outside but she is still in her office, trying to concentrate on grading some papers of fifth years, when there is a timid knock on the door. Instead of answering, she just snaps her fingers and the door swings open, revealing, what a surprise, a girl with long braids and a bunny pajama.

“This better be worth the disturbance, Mildred Hubble.”

She motions towards a chair next to her bookshelf and the girl quickly sits down, hugging her knees and regarding her teacher with a long look.

“It’s just…Well…You care about me mum, don’t you?”

Startled, the witch turns fully around and faces her student.

“What are you…I…Yes.”

She sighs. Things have already become weird and besides, the question had sounded like Mildred already knew what answer to expect, she just wanted affirmation.

“Then, can you please help her? Something’s wrong, really wrong, and she doesn’t talk to me about it! I know she always tries to keep stuff from me, to protect me, but this time I don’t think she can deal with it on her own.”

Hecate can see the worry in her eyes and for once, she decides to let her guard down.

“I know. I’ve had a bad feeling ever since, well, the tunnel incident. I am not saying this to make you feel guilty but it’s a fact. This issue is still unresolved and I feel that your mother is somehow entangled in this. Mildred, promise me that you won’t go down there again! We two have had our difficulties, but you need to trust me on this. I will make it right as long as I know that you don’t foolishly put yourself in any more danger.”

This must be what it is like for parents every day, Hecate thinks. Trying to keep the young ones safe, trying to keep the illusion up that adults can do anything. The girl looks at her, much more seriously than she has ever done in class, but also without appearing as intimidated as usual. Then, she nods.

“I trust you. Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.”

And as suddenly as she had appeared, she is out of the door, leaving behind a witch who desperately hopes that she has not promised too much.

-

This night, Hecate does not sleep at all, waiting for footsteps that never come, and when the January sun timidly shines through her windows, she is already up and on her way to Julie’s rooms. She knocks, yes, but when there is no response she enters nevertheless. Like she thought, nobody is there and the bed has not even been touched. Even the dark tulips which had been magically enhanced to not wither have dropped some petals. Hecate scoops them up and crushes them in her hands. She has been avoiding this for a week now, but she knows that the only thing left to do is to go back into the cave. It scares her more than she wants to admit to herself and the only person with which she feels like sharing her fear is not here anymore.

She sends Ada a message to her desk, telling her to cancel all potions classes for the day and only to worry if she has not come back at nightfall. Then she takes a deep breath and, on a hunch, one of Julie’s colorful patchwork quilts from the sofa. It is so cold up here, she does not even want to imagine how it must be like down there, deep under the castle and without the ability to conjure up some warmth. And if she is correct, then this is exactly the place where Julie is, where she has spent the whole night. Hecate only hopes that she is not too late. She curses herself for waiting so long. Hadn’t she known, deep down, for days already that this was the only location where Julie must have disappeared to? Out of reach of location spells, even more isolated from everybody else. In a puff of violet smoke she disappears, transporting herself to the spot at the beginning of the tunnels, right where she had landed with Julie. It seems as if it has been longer than eight days since the two were running down the dark pathway, hands firmly holding each other.

It is not as difficult as she thought, finding the correct path through the maze of tunnels. Not a light exactly, more like a glimmer of something hangs in the air, more concentrated in some places, helping her to choose whenever she encounters a crossroad. Yellow streaked with red, interwoven particles of magic that feel different from anything she knows. It gets colder the closer she gets to the cave, and then the walls she used to touch with her hands for reassurance fall back, opening up to reveal her destination. Although Hecate is aware that this is a potentially dangerous situation, she cannot help but think “How beautiful” as she enters and her gaze falls upon the wall that is full of shimmering red symbols and dots, almost like the starry sky at night. And in front of it sits a small figure, face turned towards the glittering rocks.

“Julie!”

No reaction. Hecate hurries closer but stops before touching the other, suddenly afraid. Something powerful is holding her back, communicating without words that she should not dare coming closer.

“Julie.”

She tries again, in a much softer voice, and the other finally turns around to regard her with a strange look on her face.

“Are you, are you alright? Please, talk to me!”

“You’re not really here.”

Now there is a sad smile on Julie’s lips and everything in Hecate cries out to touch her, to shake her out of this state.

“Yes, I am! Julie, please! I’m so sorry, I never should have pushed you away!”

A slow rumbling goes through the cave. The red light intensifies and almost blinds the witch until Julie turns and gently places her hand on the wall.

“Whatever is behind those rocks, I can fight it, I can help you get free!”

Hecate desperately struggles against the magical barrier in front of her.

“But there’s nothing to fight”, Julie states, as if the other has just said something completely nonsensical.

“Nothing to…But, this thing is keeping you down here, luring you in, can’t you feel it?”

“I’m here because I want to, Hecate. Because I…”

And for the first time, Julie’s calm façade falters.

“Because I don’t belong anywhere, just like her.”

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about? Julie, please, let me through, you must be freezing after spending the whole night down here!”

Maybe it’s something in Hecate’s voice, maybe her sincere concern came through. Whatever the reason, the invisible wall vanishes and the witch stumbles across the threshold. She does not question this, right now all her thoughts are focused on this fragile woman sitting on the ground, suddenly beginning to shiver. Thank goddess she brought the quilt. She kneels down next to Julie and envelops her in the warm fabric, making sure every inch of her is covered, before she does something much more important. She puts her arms around the younger woman and holds her as tightly as she possibly can.

“I’m here for you. And this time, I’m not scared, okay?”

Julie begins to sob, her whole body shaking as she claws her fingers into Hecate’s dress, pulling her even closer. She tries to speak but there is so much build up desperation and sadness in her, taking over, erupting into tears and violent streaks of yellow light pulsating in the air around the two. Somehow, Hecate gets the feeling that she might be able to transport them out of the cave. It is as if there is a fracture in the darkness that had shielded the caves from magical teleportation, a door that has been opened just this once for them. Out of impulse, Hecate turns her head and regards the wall, not with anger or fear this time, but with a newfound curiosity. _Thank you_ , she thinks, not knowing whom exactly she is thanking or how she knows that she need not speak the words aloud, but a second later the cold stone floor beneath them has disappeared.

A fire is crackling in the background, the sound, so unexpected after the quiet underground, startling both women. They let go of each other, not completely, but enough so they can look around. Worn-out books, an armchair, lots of black cushions. The tower. They have landed on the floor, on a wooly carpet in front of the chimney. Two steaming cups are on the small table nearby, a platter of cookies. As if the room itself wants to welcome them back.

There is no need for words, not yet. There will be enough time later for talking, for explanations. But for they are tired. Once again emerged from the cavern holding this strange entity, once again driven together, but this time neither woman wants to let the other go. Hecate picks up a cup and gently places it between Julie’s still icy fingers before she collects some of the cushions, making a make-shift bed on the ground. The blonde woman watches her, sipping the tea in small gulps. Her eyes are red from crying but the tears themselves have subsided. She watches as Hecate pulls out one hairpin at a time until the dark locks fall over her shoulders.

“Come here.”

The witch lies back on the floor, tugging at Julie’s quilt. It doesn’t need much for the other to follow the example. She is so tired and worn-out. Feeling Hecate’s warm presence behind her, one arm around her waist, she only manages to pull her quilt over both of them before falling asleep. Sunlight breaks through the clouds, a few beams touching the colorful patches that stand out in the otherwise darkly decorated room. The witch makes a swirling movement with her fingers and the curtains appear, keeping out the light of day. Neither woman had slept that night and it’s been one long week so for now, they have earned their rest.

-

In another part of the castle, the headmistress has taken it on herself to substitute for Hecate and the girls’ eyes widen as they enter the potions lab.

“Miss Cackle? What are you doing here?”

“I will be taking over for Miss Hardbroom for today as she is…otherwise occupied.”

She finds Mildred’s eyes among the small crowd and nods reassuringly. She will never tell Hecate, but she had looked in on the two women after breakfast. Still sound asleep and snuggled together they brought a smile on Ada’s face.

“Again? What’s so important that she is not here to teach us for the second time this month?”, Felina mutters under her breath and rolls her eyes.

“Believe me, Miss Evergreen, that your deputy headmistress has a lot to care for besides assigning students for cleaning duty but thank you for reminding me that all kettles are due for a thorough scrubbing. You will stay on after class as I know you have a free time slot until lunch.”

She smiles sweetly as if she has not just given detention, ignoring the girl’s incredulous reaction.

“So, who can tell me what ingredients you can collect best before January ends? It’s only two days away and I know that Miss Hardbroom could use some fresh supplies.”

Several girls raise their hand and a flying piece of chalk notes down their responses on the board. There are surprisingly many things that can be found in the woods during the winter month, mostly roots but also some resilient plants and berries. After they are done, Miss Cackle divides the girls in groups of two and assigns each a few items on the list to research and, if possible, collect.

“This is your only homework in potions for the whole week and I will tell Miss Hardbroom, but do make sure that you at least each collect two of the ingredients. Understood?”

“Yes Miss Cackle”, seven voices answer as one and the class is dismissed. Felina Evergreen begrudgingly stays back to start with cleaning all the kettles as the rest skips out the door to enjoy a break before the next lessons. Ada waits before all are out of earshot before she turns towards Mildred and Enid who have followed her along the corridor.

“I believe your mother is alright for now, Mildred, Miss Hardbroom is taking care of her.”

She expects some more questions and is prepared to tell the girl not to barge in on the two adults, but to her surprise, Mildred just nods and smiles at her.

“Thank you, Miss Cackle. I knew HB would do it. Don’t worry, we’ll be keeping out of their way for now. Only…”

“Yes, Mildred?”

“I miss her.”

“I am sure that you can go up to see your mother later today, they just need a bit of rest for now. Try not to worry, and I will notify you as soon as I can.”

“Thanks! I trust HB will make everything right!”

The girls move on to the entrance hall and Ada looks after them until they disappear. Over the years she has never doubted her decision to assign Hecate as her deputy, has defended her against every parent and board of education that tried to complain about too strict teaching methods or unfair treatment. Too few look behind the façade, too few realize that all Hecate wants to do is to prepare her girls as best as she can for their lives outside of school and that she deep down does care, more than she herself probably knows.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// queerphobia, derogative language
> 
> Well, I've spent the last two days in the desperate attempt to finish this story before uni starts next week and consumes all my time, and I think I managed to bring it to a satisfying end...Thought about uploading it in two parts but well, here you have one last but longer chapter. Thanks for reading, liking, and commenting on my story, I really do love this couple! 
> 
> Take care everyone! <3

It is now already late in the afternoon of the same day and the sun, as bright as she has not been all winter, decides to look in on the women sleeping in the tower. A tug on the curtain, a beam getting through, but oh, they have awoken already! One at least has. Julie rubs her eyes and turns on her back, staring at the ceiling. She feels warm and protected and it’s been so long since she last felt that way. Ever since Mildred came into her life and the girl’s father left, roles had been switched. She was the one to protect, to create a loving environment for her little girl to grow up in and to never feel alone.

“You also deserve that.”

When Hecate’s eyes find her, Julie realizes she must have said these words aloud. She blushes, but does not turn her gaze away from the other who now slowly sits up, pieces of color gliding down her body.

“My quilt! Did you…Oh yes, you brought it. You…kept me warm.”

This is too much for the witch and she coughs, then pretends to look for the pins to do up her hair.

“Leave it, I like you that way.”

A hand brushes some dark strands out of her face.

“Julie.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t rush anything.”

The blonde woman smiles but the sadness is finally gone. She yawns, stretching her arms, then suddenly stops, her eyes widen.

“How long did we sleep? Do you know what time it is?”

With a swish of a hand, a small wooden clock appears.

“Half past four?! Millie will be so worried! I must –“

“You don’t need to do anything, I’m positive Ada has handled the situation. But, if you feel well enough, we can of course go down to your room and I will send Mildred to you.”

A low rumbling disturbs the silence.

“And probably some food”, Hecate arches her eyebrows.

“Hey, don’t pretend that you’re not hungry as well! But yeah, I think it’s best to go down…”

Now both women look at their improvised sleeping arrangement, all the pillows and disarrayed blankets on the floor.

“Maybe Mildred should not see that. Not right now, at least.”

“Yes, I think that is a wise decision…But Julie, we do need to talk. Not about us, well, probably about that too, but down there in the tunnels you said something. You mentioned a ‘she’. Do you know who is behind that wall?”

A dark shadow flitters over Julie’s face and she nods gravely.

“Yes. She told me. And I will tell you her story, will tell you all. This is something everybody needs to hear.”

“If you believe it is important, I trust you. I will arrange with Ada that everybody stays a bit longer after dinner in the hall, if that is not too soon for you?”

“It is rather 74 years too late…But yes, that would be good. Thank you.”

“Anything.”

-

There is only independent study in the afternoon so the girls are either in their rooms or searching through the library shelves, trying to finish their homework as quickly as they can so that there is still some time for more ‘fun’ activities in the evening. Two of the families have started something like a magical game night and Ada is a bit in two minds about this. On the one hand, it is good that they settle in and feel at home here while the pandemic in the outside world shows no signs of slowing down any time soon. On the other hand, she doesn’t like the sense of exclusion that permeates her halls.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Hecate, dear, how is Miss Hubble? I hope you got your rest, don’t worry, I taught your class in the meantime and gave them something to do.”

She winks and Hecate just stares at her, momentarily at a loss as to what she should respond first.

“You taught…You saw us sleeping?!”

A slight note of panic is in her voice which only makes Ada smile a bit wider.

“She is a lovely woman and I wish you all the best.”

“For goodness sake, it’s not as if we are engaged or anything!”

“I’m just teasing you. But in all seriousness, I do hope you two are alright?”

“Yes…well, better at least. There is something Julie has to say, something she wants to tell everybody here. And I thought, maybe you could announce that everybody please stay on after dinner?”

“Of course, I can do that. And I’m quite curious as to what she has to say. My mother always made a great secret out of these tunnels and until her death I never got a word out of her.”

Hecate only nods, she herself has been thinking about this a lot.

“Do you remember when I first arrived here and got lost in the tunnels? I have never seen your mother look so angry, but also really sad, as if she has a deep regret that is tied to this cave. I had forgotten all about that incident until this week.”

“Yes, I remember”, Ada turns to look at the portrait of her mother, former headmistress, watching the office from her place next to the bookshelves. “I never dared to press her on that topic because she always got this sad look in her eyes…I must admit, I am a bit afraid of what Miss Hubble, Julie, has to tell us.”

-

All the chatter in the dining hall dies the moment the two women enter side by side, a tall dark figure contrasting a light yellow cardigan. Julie shivers a little and quickens her step, the witch never once leaving her side on their way to the end of the table. Their usual seats are always empty, nobody else wants to sit that far away from the merry crowd.

“Mum!”

Mildred, balancing a bowl of soup in both hands, breaks into a grin when she sees her mother and almost throws both herself and the hot liquid into her arms.

“Careful, love! Oh I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too! But HB said she’d take good care of you, so.”

She begins to slurp her soup while the two grown-ups exchange a quick look over her head. Julie arches her brow. Really? Hecate shrugs and tries not to blush.

When everybody has settled down, Ada rises from her seat in the middle of the long table and lets her gaze wander around, kindly resting on Julie for a moment.

“As you all have noticed, some things have been going on in the castle during the last few days. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Hubble have looked into this and I believe there are some news they would like to share with us all, so I ask you to please stay a while after we have finished our dinner. And now, enjoy your meals!”

Immediately, everybody begins to murmur at once, talking to their neighbors, glancing not so subtly at the end of the table, trying to figure out what role this ‘non-magical woman without any real use’ can have played. Ada sighs. She does hope that whatever Julie has to say tonight will change things, otherwise she will have to do something herself. This cannot go on much longer and she especially does not want her girls to see such a bad example of people excluding others for no good reason, only based on prejudices. But for now, she holds back. Half an hour passes. The castle seems a bit more quiet, but not completely at rest. She can feel a strange energy in the air, hovering all around them. Waiting. So it is almost a relief when finally the last bowl of soup is empty and Miss Tapioca returns from taking everything back to the kitchen.

“Is anybody missing? Fiona? No, there you are. Good. Miss Hubble, the stage is yours.”

She waves her hand a little and dims all the light until Julie is surrounded by the warm glow of the fire that’s crackling behind her. For once, nobody dares to mutter a few derogative words, they are all waiting for her story. The blonde woman takes a deep breath. This is much more attention than she is used to receive. But then, a hand takes hers under the table, squeezes her gently and doesn’t let go. You can do this.

“Well, many of you are probably wondering why I should be the one to speak to you, but I think you will understand very soon that I…that there is a reason why she got through to me. Because this is not my story, I’m only the messenger, so to say. It all started about a week ago when these mischievous girls activated some runes in the tunnels under the castle. Hecate and I found them and everything seemed to be alright again. But it wasn’t. A crime had been committed in this castle 74 years ago and it is now time to finally right this wrong.”

Without noticing it, most of the other people had inched closer with their chairs, listening intently to every word and at the mention of the crime, there were some audible gasps. The fire, the dark corners of the hall, the wind beginning to haul outside the walls, a perfect setting for a ghost story.

“This is not a ghost story, though.”

It’s as if Julie could read their thoughts.

“Because the person responsible for this took care that there was no way for her of reaching the rest of the castle, no way of begging for help and release. Until we all stumbled into this one cave by accident. Until I found her.”

She raises her head and lets her gaze fall onto the headmistress.

“Miss Cackle, this story is also about your mother.”

“I figured as much”, the addressee responds and motions for her to continue.

“Alright then, here we go. This is the story of Alma Cackle and Maeve Whittaker. They met as young girls at the age of twelve, but not at school, because Maeve was not a witch. She was an ordinary girl from a family of farmers living close to the castle. Close enough for those two to play in the same woods where they came across each other one day.”

***

_“What are you doing?”_

_Alma was startled at the sound of another voice and quickly turned around to see a girl, about her own age, regarding her with an expression of interest._

_“You can see me?”_

_“Of course, silly, why wouldn’t I? What’s that in your basket?”_

_The other girl skipped closer and touched the green spiky leaves._

_“I’m Maeve by the way.”_

_“Alma.”_

_“Why do you carry a broom around?”_

_“Do you always ask so many questions?”_

_“Yep!”, Maeve said gleefully and both girls started to laugh._

_They liked each other instantly and from then on they met in secret every few days in the woods. It was summer, soon the holidays came for both and they could spent most of their free time together. Neither one’s parents started to wonder since the girls took care to arrive back home in time for dinner. A few meetings passed until Alma finally told Maeve her secret._

_“You know, ordinary people cannot see the school, or us witches, but you somehow do!”_

_“Maybe because I really wished for a friend, and then I found you in the woods, as lonely as me.”_

_Silence. They had talked about their families a little, how they both didn’t have any siblings and their parents were always busy with work._

_“But surely you have lots of witchy friends once school starts again”, Maeve murmured and turned her gaze towards the ground._

_“I don’t, not really. You see, since my mother is headmistress, the other girls mostly keep away from me, thinking I would tell her about pranks or secret slumber parties and things like that…And the teachers all expect me to be top of the class, so I spent a lot of time in my room, studying, or here in the woods where nobody disturbs me…”_

_“Until I came!”_

_“Yeah, if my grades suffer I know who to blame”, joked Alma and poked the other girl, eliciting a squeal from her._

_“No, but I’m really glad you found me…I’ve had a lot of fun lately.”_

_“Don’t talk like this is the end already, you’re not getting rid of me that easily!”_

***

“During the school months, the two only managed to meet on the weekends and it was harder during harvest time since Maeve had to help on her family’s farm”, Julie continues her narration after drinking some of the hot cocoa that had appeared at some point on the table. She almost smiles, seeing how captivated her audience is, especially Mildred.

“Then the winter came and even their parents got suspicious if they spent too much time outside in the woods, with all the cold and snow around. Then, Alma discovered that there were a lot more tunnels under the school than she knew of and the girls set out to explore them all. It took almost two winters for them to complete a map of all passages and caves but to their great delight they actually found a tunnel that lead to a clearing in the woods, making it really easy for them to meet in secret. Alma of course knew that her parents, especially her mother, would not approve of the friendship. Her destiny was already set in stone, she would become the next headmistress and until then nothing was allowed to stain her path. A non-magical girl, that was unacceptable. And the situation became even worse when the girls, now seventeen, fell in love.”

It is so quiet, you could hear an owl flap her wings.

“That was when Alma’s mother discovered them in their secret hideout down in the tunnels and decided in the rage of the moment to teach her a lesson, deadly afraid of what would happen to the school’s reputation were this to come out.”

***

_“Mother, I can explain!”_

_A minute ago, the girls had been giggling over a book of witch history, cuddled together under some blankets while a few small balls of fire hovered in the air, filling the cave with light and warmth. But now, all of their comfortable intimacy was gone and Alma jumped up, standing in front of her girlfriend in the futile attempt to protect her._

_“Oh, but your explanation won’t change anything, my dear. I thought I raised you better, raised you to become a shining example for all the witches that look up to us, to the Cackle family!”_

_“But I’m still on top of all of my classes and-“_

_“I’m not only talking about your grades! Do you know what the people would say if they knew that my daughter was…that way? It disgusts me even to look at you. And her, I can sense from here that there is not one ounce of magic inside this wretched girl. How could you stoop so low?”_

_She actually averted her eyes and raised a hand to her forehead, exasperated. The fire was reflecting in Alma’s dark eyes which gave her a fierce look. So unlike her mother, in every possible way._

_“Nobody ever suspected anything, mother, I took care of that. Not because I’m ashamed of this, no. I did it for you, for your precious reputation!”_

_“It is our reputation that’s at stake, don’t you understand that?!”_

_“I will never understand, and I will never become like you!”_

_“Oh, you will, my dear. You just need to learn that emotions are useless and others only hinder you on your way to greatness.”_

_Maeve huddled closer, clutching Alma’s hand who held her tight._

_“I’m giving you this one chance to wipe her mind and to send her back home to her pathetic little farm, then maybe I will forgive you.”_

_“I could never! I love her, mother, something you don’t understand!”_

_Alvina Cackle just sighed but couldn’t hide the cruel smile that appeared on her face, secretly pleased that it came to this._

_“Alright, then you’re to blame for this.”_

_A wave of fear swirled through the cave and the girls gasped at the sudden drop of temperature. The fires flickered, then went out completely as Alma’s attempt to erect a protective barrier around them failed._

_“Mother, please don’t hurt her! Please! I’ll, I’ll promise to never see her again!”_

_“Oh, you won’t. Nobody will.”_

_Maeve did not understand what was happening. She suddenly felt so cold and as if there was an invisible hand pulling at her, pulling her backwards, away from Alma. She cried out in shock as her back touched the ragged stones of the wall and Alma spun around, her eyes wide with fear._

_“No, please! We’ve been happy!”_

_She pulled at her girlfriend’s arms, desperately trying to get her away from the wall. But the stones were icy to her touch and wherever the girl’s body touched them they seemed to open up._

_“Alma? What’s happening? Help me! It hurts!”_

_“I don’t know how!”_

_Alma was sobbing, holding on the Maeve’s hands with all her might but her mother’s magic was too strong. Too dark. And then, the wall closed up again, leaving only some deeply carved runes to mark the place._

_“Get her back!”, Alma cried, hammering against the stones, not caring that her knuckles were bloody. There was already so much pain inside her._

_“I can’t, and even if, why should I? This is so that you see what happens if you ever again dare to do something so…filthy behind my back. I will find out, and I will punish you.”_

_“You can punish me all you want, but please, not her as well! I’ll do anything! Please!”_

_“Foolish girl, you will do whatever I say anyway, because I’m ordering you to. Now, step away before you hurt yourself.”_

_Alvina, seemingly undisturbed by her daughter’s emotional breakdown, only flicked her hand a little and the girl suddenly stood still like a statue, not moving one muscle._

_“I will send you to your room and when I come back later, you will thank me for saving you before you got even deeper entangled in this mess.”_

_***_

Hecate feels the tears moving down her cheeks but for once, she does not care about anybody seeing her like this. Nobody dares to speak, the only sound besides the fire are muffled sobs. She finds Ada’s gaze across the table, a look of unspeakable grief on her face.

“And that was the end of the story, as far as Alvina was concerned. Alma of course tried everything she could, going back to the tunnels every night, and when she finished school about a year later, she left and never came back until her mother died and she took on the position as headmistress. She still had the map the girls drew, now filled with all the runes and her desperate attempts to discover a way to rescue Maeve, but as time went by and the stones stayed cold and lifeless, she surrendered. The only thing to do was to shield that part of the tunnels from others and that is why there is still a magical barrier around the cave. And Maeve, well, she seemed to have been asleep all these years, until Mildred and Enid somehow managed to activate the runes. Then, Hecate touched the wall and Maeve must have felt her power so she tried to use her, clutching at her like a lifeline, to finally get out…”

Julie shudders. Without caring about the others, Hecate now openly wraps an arm around the smaller woman who leans into the touch, finding the energy to finish her story.

“Maeve also made a connection with me, calling me back. It took some days, but we started to communicate, in our minds, I don’t know how, but I could hear her voice and she told me what had happened to her. She is so lonely, Hecate, and still so scared!”

She turns to look at the witch with tears in her eyes.

“But I think we can release her! I don’t exactly understand why, but I feel certain that Miss Cackle has the power to do so, being a descendant of Alvina.”

A chair scrapes back, echoing loudly through the hall and startling most of the group.

“Then we should go down there immediately.”

Nobody has ever seen the headmistress like this, blinking back tears but also with a grim look of determination on her face.

“And I think, everybody should accompany us.”

There are no words of protest, even the usual disregarding looks towards Julie have disappeared. All grown-ups round up their children who are quiet without being told to and they form a long row, holding hands, so that they can all be transported down into the tunnels. The oppressing darkness only lasts for a moment, then the by now familiar spheres of light pop up, distributing themselves among the people so that nobody has to be afraid of getting lost. Ada motions for Julie to show her the way and they move quickly, not wanting to lose any more time. How horrible it must be for Maeve now that she is conscious.

It’s a good thing that there is so much space around the wall. Most of the others stand a few feet back, not daring to come closer. Julie takes charge and motions for Mildred to stay with Enid and out of the way, then she takes Hecate’s hand and touches the wall with her other one. Nothing happens at first but from the look on her face, Julie seems to be talking to Maeve. She nods at Ada and the witch also lays her fingers on the stones.

“I can hear her! Oh Maeve, I am so deeply sorry for what my grandmother has done to you.”

Dark red streaks run through the runes, through little cracks in the walls all around them. She is listening. Ada looks at the two women who are standing next to her, close to each other, and suddenly she know what to say.

“Alvina has no power over the castle anymore, she belongs to the past, and so does her course! I, Ada Cackle, granddaughter of the one who committed this crime against you, release you from your prison, and I promise you that this is a safe place now for everybody, no matter who they love! Everybody is welcome and everybody will be protected here! Now, be free to dance among the wind and the stars, Alma is waiting for you there.”

One by one, the runes turn to white, shining brighter by the second until the onlookers have to avert their eyes to not be blinded. Only the three women standing right in front of the wall do not seem to be affected, and later they will swear that they have seen a young woman, stepping out of the stones and smiling at them before dissolving into tiny particles of shimmering light. But even without witnessing this, the events have affected everybody and changes are already noticeable.

“Thank you, dearie, for all you’ve done. You must be a very special woman”, one of Marina’s grandmothers says to Julie before they all part in the great hall. “If you ever need advice about women troubles, you can always come to Lavinia and me.” She winks at her and throws a knowing look towards Hecate. Julie blushes but cannot stop herself from beaming at the old lady.

“I, well, maybe I will, thank you!”

Almost every person stops by to say a few words to Julie before leaving for their quarters and the blonde woman does not know how to deal with all this newfound respect and friendly attention. Hecate just stands by and watches all of this with pride in her eyes.

“You’ve got one very extraordinary mother, Mildred Hubble.”

“I know”, the girl smiles, as proud as her teacher. “I’m just glad that the others finally realize it. Maybe now mum won’t feel so lonely anymore.”

The girl insists on her mother bringing her to bed and Enid is allowed to stay with her friend for the night.

“Will you wait for me in the tower?”

“I’ll put the kettle on”, Hecate jokes and the two women share a laugh, both knowing very well that the tea will appear by magic and that Hecate would be lost in a real kitchen.

-

The girls had a lot of open questions and Julie tried to answer as best as she could but drew the line at the ones concerning her own private life.

“I still have to figure out myself what is going on there, okay?”

“Told you there was something with HB!”, Enid pokes her friend and gets a pillow smack in her face. “Hey!”

“Behave, you two, or should I sent your teacher down?”

“Mum!” Mildred rolls her eyes but jumps under her blanket.

“Now, don’t stay up to long and I’ll see you at breakfast. Love you.”

“Love you too, mum!”

A kiss on the head and Julie closes the door, not without hearing Enid starting to tease her friend again. These two would not go to sleep for a while, Julie sighs and smiles, remembering her own slumber parties as a young child. Then she turns and heads up the corridors leading towards Hecate’s tower. There is a sense of nervousness that hasn’t been there before, and she feels her heart beating faster. Silly woman, she chastises herself, you’ve held her hand not even an hour ago so what’s with the insecurity now? Surely the witch would not turn her away again, she promised she’d never do that a second time. Still, her breath comes out a bit rushed as she knocks and enters the room but she tries to blame it on all the steps she had to climb.

“Woah, this looks so cozy!”

Her eyes widen a little in surprise because the room that had always been comfortable but a bit, well, dark, has changed a bit since she last saw it. Hecate has actually conjured up some pillows that are not black, instead some specks of warm yellow and orange mix up the room and another patchwork quilt has also appeared. Additionally, the armchair has been moved a bit to the side to make space for a larger couch. And on this the woman responsible is now fidgeting, turning her eyes away from Julie, coming back a second later.

“Is this…alright? I just thought, the floor is not that comfortable in the long run and here we could both sit together, if you want, I mean…”

“Of course, you silly witch, that was a great idea.”

Seeing Hecate so nervous blows all her own hesitation away and it is actually kind of fun to see how the other woman reacts to her as she now steps closer and sits down, one leg tugged under her, shoulders touching.

“What a day”, she lets out a deep breath and, in a sudden flicker of courage, leans a bit towards Hecate and rests her head on the witch’s shoulder. She can feel the other’s heartbeat and reaches over to take hold of her right hand.

“You were great, both down there and with the others. I don’t think anybody still has a low opinion of you just because you’re non-magical. You really showed them!”

Hecate beams down at the head of blonde locks and begins to slowly stroke Julie’s hand with her fingers. They stay like this for a while, not needing anything more, satisfied with each other’s company while the fire is emitting some pleasant warmth.

“So…”, Julie breaks the silence but falters, “you would not be, well, ashamed of being seen with me?”

At this, Hecate sits upright and turns towards Julie, placing both hands on her shoulder so they face each other.

“Julie Hubble, understand one thing. I would be proud, proud to be with this woman who is so kind and vulnerable and tries to help others even if this means that she herself gets dragged down. Don’t think I didn’t notice the effect being around Maeve has had on you these last few days. She formed a connection with you because you shared her deep loneliness and feeling of rejection. I’m so sorry I did not realize this sooner, I should not have pushed you away just because I was scared of my own feelings. That hurt you, and you are already battling a lot. So, if you ever want to talk about any of that, I’m here and I will listen, without judgement, okay?”

Julie feels some tears well up in her eyes.

“Why didn’t you show up in my life years ago?”

“Possibly because I was too fixated on rules and protocols to see what’s right in front of my eyes. I needed you to show me that you don’t need to be a witch to be someone special.”

“Well now you’re just getting cheesy!”

Hecate laughs out loud.

“Can I please kiss you now before I say more embarrassing things then?”

“Hm, I’m kinda curious what else you have in store.”

“Julie!”

“Alright alright, come here you!”

And as their lips finally touch, two especially bright stars are looking through the window, sending their twinkly light and good wishes for this new couple that gets the chance to find out how much they mean to each other. It is a strange time, there is still a lot of chaos and unrest in the world, but it can also bring people closer together and that is how we can face anything. Let us leave these two for now, they deserve some privacy before the next adventure at school starts. It’s never quiet for long in this academy, that is for sure, and maybe we will return to them all someday.


End file.
